Clichés originales
by evolvelove
Summary: Conjunto de pequeñas historias que en su mayoria, son repentinas. Mayormente IzuMo, pero las historias pueden variar. Nota: Todo esto sucede en el tercer año de academia de nuestros protagonistas.
1. El error

**El error**

-"Mira que el tiempo va deprisa~"-cantaba de lo más contenta de la vida una pelirosa, dando saltitos ciegamente por los pasillos de U.A.

Finalizadas sus clases de reforzamiento para siempre, Mina Ashido no podía evitar sentirse en lo más alto del mundo. La muchacha no podía esperar por llegar a los dormitorios y abrir la primera botella de champagne por su éxito, este día tenía todo el potencial de ser inolvidable.

-"Tal vez te puedas arrepentir~"-giro en una esquina.

A solo unos cuantos días de su graduación, festejar era lo único que se le venía a la mente en estos instantes. El colorido atardecer de afuera pronto desaparecería… ahí seria cuando su momento llegue.

Pero antes de todo tenía que ir a recoger su olvidada pulsera. Abriendo las puertas con fuerza, Mina se adentró de lo más tranquila al aula… ignorando que ya no se encontraba sola.

-"Todo acaba y no avi..."-su canto fue cesando a medida que empezó a percibir la presencia de dos personas más-"…sa~"-sus ojos se fijaron en el par.

Con un gesto completamente vacío, su vicepresidente ya hacia ocultando su mirada en el pecho de aquel que una vez fue votado presidente por sus compañeros. Congelada y sin mostrar señales de vida, Momo Yaoyorozu parecía haber perdido todo recuerdo de como respirar.

-"U-uh…"-balbuceo el peliverde, inseguro de que decir o hacer.

De no ser por haber notado lo ofuscados que se encontraban ambos jóvenes, Mina probablemente hubiera charlado con ellos de lo más normal, sin embargo, no se necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para deducir lo obvio… en especial cuando lo tenías enfrente tuyo.

-Mano en muslo? Si.  
-Otra mano en espalda? Si.  
-Camisa abotonada hasta la mitad? Sí que sí, para gusto de la pelirosa.

A pesar de no poder ver de perfil a la pelinegra, Mina estaba más que segura que para poder ver el sujetador de una chica, esta debería tenerlo desabotonado un poco más de la mitad. Quien hubiera pensado que encontraría a las dos personas menos propensas a realizar este tipo de encuentros? Haha.

-"Lo siento!"-se cubrió falazmente el rostro-"Ignórenme! Pff… yo no vi nada…"-soltó unas cuantas risillas.

Dando pasos horizontales muy largos, la pelirosa pronto se encontró de nuevo con la puerta.

-"Uhm… sé que no es el momento pero…"-dijo con la puerta en manos-"…podrían no hacerlo en mi asiento, por favor?"-sus palabras provocaron un tic nervioso en Momo.  
-"N-no lo h-haremos…"-contesto nervioso el peliverde.  
-"Gracias! Uh… adiós supongo?"-hizo una seña.  
-"A-adiós…"-devolvió la despedida.

Las puertas se cerraron, el silencio reino por unos segundos, Izuku soltó un gran suspiro antes de fijar su atención en su pareja.

-"Estas b-bien…?"-pasaron unos quince segundos hasta que por fin obtuvo respuesta.  
-"Soy una tonta…"-dijo con un gesto perdido… y algo torcido-"…como no pude recordar algo tan simple?".  
-"Bueno… yo tampoco lo recordé así que-"  
-"Ahora iré y les dirá a todos, Iida se pondrá furioso y se lo dirá a Aizawa…"-fue enloqueciendo.  
-"Creo que dijo que no se lo diría a nad-"  
-"…quien se lo dirá al principal el cual nos llamara a su oficina y nos expulsara…"-perdió la cordura.  
-"Uh…"-le vio confundido.  
-"Lo arruine!"-se tocó a si misma-"Por mi culpa ahora nuestros futuros están arruinados! Así de fácil y así de simple!"-sus manos imitaron garras-"Espera! Si logramos silenciarla puede aún tengamos oportunidad! Rápido!"-cinta y esposas fueron creadas por su quirk-"Activa tu quirk para llegar a ella y yo la capturo!"-le vio sin una pisca de cordura restante.

Izuku solo sonrió feliz de la vida antes de envolverle en un abrazo.

-"Izuku! No hay tiempo para esto! No ves que intento salvar nuestro futuro!?"-movió sus brazos desesperadamente-"Para!"-exigió molesta.  
-"Incluso si ocurre todo eso que imaginaste"-se ganó una mirada con el ceño fruncido-"Solo tendríamos que pensar las cosas juntos, cierto?"-sonrió.

Su larga melena negra fue acariciada tiernamente, el gesto enojado fue desvaneciéndose a medida que le envolvía en otro abrazo que esta vez correspondió. Aun eran nuevos en esto de las relaciones, demasiado nuevos a decir verdad, su exageración era natural, conociendo lo duro que la vida había tratado a su pareja… quizá haya sido cegada momentáneamente.

-"Esto no cambia que me haya equivocado…"-dijo en su hombro, disfrutando del afecto con sus ojos cerrados.  
-" **Nos,** equivocamos"-le corrigió.  
-"Cierto…"-sonrió cálidamente.

 _Pudo haber salido mucho peor de lo que esper-_

-"Sé que va a sonar raro y rudo de mi parte!"-volvió a abrir la puerta de golpe la pelirosa-"Pero que me dicen acerca de que uno más se una a la diversión? Ya saben, para festejar que termine reforza-"-una pequeña regla de metal paso a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, enterrándose con fuerza sobre la pared de atrás.  
-"LARGO!"-grito con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y furia.  
-"Ok! Ok! Jeez… bastaba con un no"-fue cerrando la puerta lentamente-"De todas formas no me gusta mucho el bondage…"-vio la cinta y las esposas.

Humo salió de la cabeza de la pelinegra antes de que creara su confiable barra de metal en manos. Al final Izuku termino jalando un carrito con una inconsciente pelirosa encima (con un montón de golpes en la cabeza) hasta los dormitorios de la academia.


	2. La mañana siguientePsicologia de rivale

**La mañana siguiente.**

Pero qué noche la de ayer! Todo mundo festejando entre risas, cada uno disfrutando de cada segundo en compañía de sus ahora ex compañeros de salón. La fiesta fue inolvidable, especial y llena de valor sentimental.

A partir de este día ya eran héroes profesionales.

El dormitorio entero estaba hecho un chiquero, mas todo había valido la pena. Hubo de todo un poco anoche, lágrimas, carcajadas, sorpresas… demasiado que digerir en solo una velada.

Pero hubo un sentimiento que destaco de entre el resto, uno odiado y querido por muchos. Amor…

Fue gracias a esa indescriptible emoción que hoy ciertas personas no despertaron solas en sus camas, por más obsceno que suene, un gran porcentaje de la clase en su totalidad termino por ceder ante el señor placer.

Siendo nuestra querida vice presidenta una de ellas.

En un estado de serenidad absoluta, Momo observaba desde su lado de su cama el rostro dormido de su pareja. No sabía cómo sintetizar todo lo que había pasado hace algunas horas atrás, ella, la que probablemente más vocabulario tenía en toda la academia, no encontraba palabra que expresara todos estos sentimientos.

Es por eso mismo que decidió canalizarlo en un pequeño gesto a mano, levantándose con suma cautela de su colosal lecho, la pelinegra se vistió con lo que tuvo a la vista rápidamente. Sonriente y algo divertida, Momo soltó unas risillas ante lo tonta de sus ropas.

Pareciera como si estuviera imitando a una de esas chicas de las películas, llevar puesto solo la camisa de tu novio era un clásico en Hollywood.

 _Solo por esta vez…_

Una última mirada fue puesta en la figura dormida de su pareja antes de salir por la puerta, una cálida sonrisa se formó en su rostro, aun no se creía lo que había pasado.

Girando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Momo termino encontrándose frente a frente con un semidesnudo Kaminari… ambos con una mano cerrando la puerta.

-"K-kaminari!"-le menciono a la vez que intentaba cubrirse sus desnudas piernas lo más que podía-"Que e-estás haciendo en los cuartos d-de las chicas!?"-mando una mirada.  
-"Y tú qué haces con la camisa de Midoriya!?"-devolvió igual de avergonzado, intentando cubrirse el montón de rayones de plumón que tenía en su cuerpo.  
-"N-no es de tu i-incumbencia!"-decidió flexionar un poco sus piernas.  
-"Baja la voz! Podrías despertar a todos!"-le reprendió en voz baja.  
-"Es t-tu culpa!"-frunció el ceño.  
-"No puedes crear unos pantalones y ya?!"-desespero.  
-"No he comido nada desde ayer!"-informo-"Puedes por favor irte!?"-exigió abochornada.  
-"Eso iba a hacer hasta que te apareciste!"-se defendió.  
-"Solo vete!"-señalo el pasillo.  
-"Estoy en eso!"-empezó a dar el primer paso… el cual piso una de las esferas de Mineta.

Silencio absoluto…

-"A-ah… ha que p-pasa?"-pregunto somnoliento Mineta.

Seguidamente el grito de espanto de los tres jóvenes terminaron por despertar a todo mundo, tal parecía que el pequeño pervertido había terminado durmiendo en los pasillos toda la noche… desnudo.

 **Minutos después.**

-"Yo solo quería prepararte desayuno…"-dijo temblorosa y algo decepcionada de sí misma la vicepresidenta, siendo abrazada del hombro por Izuku en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Mientras que la pobre era consolada, Mineta era tirado con fuerza por Satou y Shoji del pie de Kaminari, quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas de una columna.

 **Psicología de rivales.**

Últimamente los dos mejores amigos/rivales de la academia habían estado involucrados en constantes peleas o conflictos verbales, siendo una pelea interna en su aula lo que colmó la paciencia de Aizawa. Arrastrándolos como momias por los pasillos, el par fue llevado hasta las puertas de la última implementación de U.A… un estudio de psicología.

-"Tengo entendido que su amistad ha estado pasando por ciertos declives"-hablo sereno el profesional.  
-"Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo!"-intento librarse de su prisión de vendas retorciéndose como una oruga.  
-"En ese caso seré breve"-saco una hoja en un portapapeles-"Como empezó esta pelea de hoy?".  
-"Kacchan dijo algo que me desagrado…"-confeso Izuku.  
-"Que fue lo que dijiste, Bakugou?".  
-"La verdad! Listo! Ya puedo irme!?"-mordió el material que le inmovilizaba.  
-"Eso no es cierto, Momo no es lo que dijiste…"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Ah…"-reviso el archivo del peliverde-"…Midoriya, te encuentras en una relación afectuosa con Momo Yaoyorozu, verdad?".  
-"Si".  
-"Desde cuándo exactamente?".  
-"Febrero".  
-"Y un mes después iniciaron sus conflictos…"-se tornó pensativo.  
-"Juntarte con esa perra loca fue la peor de tus estupideces…"-comento el rubio.  
-"Deja de llamarla así… Kacchan…"-le vio molesto.  
-"Lo hare cuando deje de actuar como tal"-le provoco.  
-"Explícate Bakugou, porque según tengo entendido la señorita Yaoyorozu es una dama de la alta sociedad".  
-"Alta sociedad mis bolas! Esa loca ha intentado matarme desde que me negué a disculparme con Deku!"-rugió.  
-"Que?"-exclamo sorprendido el mencionado.  
-"Ohh! No te lo dijo? Supongo que ahora ya no son tan íntimos, eh?"-se mofo.

Las puertas del consultorio se abrieron de repente, un dardo fue disparado al psicólogo antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera reaccionar, el hombre quedo dormido en menos de completar un segundo.

-"M-momo…?"-sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla tomar el asiento del psicólogo.  
-"Te lo dije idiota! Esta loca!"-rechino sus dientes.  
-"Entonces…"-le vio con el ceño fruncido-"…ahora si vas a disculparte?"-saco una grabadora.  
-"Jodete!"-gruño.  
-"Uh… Momo que esta p-pasando…?"-le vio nervioso.  
-"Dame unos minutos"-le sonrió brevemente antes de volver a su gesto intimidante-"Y bien…?"-fijo su atención en el rubio.  
-"Que estas sorda? Dije…"-sonrió de oreja a oreja-"…jodete"-se apoyó en su asiento triunfador.

Tensión se sintió en el aire, Izuku trago saliva con dureza y Momo no quito su vista del rubio. Lo último que el peliverde recordó antes de quedar inconsciente fue como su pareja le sonreía, acompañado de un _lo siento_ antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando recobro la consciencia Izuku se encontraba en su cama, un platillo de comida y la misma grabadora de hace horas encima de su mesa de noche. No sabía cómo, pero las disculpas que escucho del rubio se escucharon demasiado sinceras y legitimas.

Las disculpas poco le importaban, fue el arduo trabajo que su pareja hizo lo que le conmovió. Contarle acerca de su pasado junto a Kacchan término por tener resultados positivos después de todo.


	3. La odisea?

**La odisea?**

Media noche, todo mundo descansaba luego de un arduo entrenamiento en las montañas junto a las Pussycats, los días mecanizados de dormir, entrenar, comer y volver a dormir retornaron para los estudiantes de tercer año en la escuela de héroes.

Siendo este su último año visitando este lugar como estudiantes, la mayoría intentaba aprovechar cada segundo libre para disfrutar y crear memorias dulces que puedan llevarse con ellos una vez graduados.

Puesto que aunque estas semanas sean infernales para sus cuerpos, el valor emocional lograba apaciguar tal estrés con calidez nostálgica. No había que preocuparse por invasiones inesperadas este año, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tendrían un campamento _infernal_ pero normal… de cierta forma.

En el cuarto de las chicas reinaba el silencio, cada una aprovechando las horas de descanso como si fuera oro en lingotes... todas a excepción de una joven.

Mirando de lado a lado, moviéndose con cautela y con su respiración controlada, Momo Yaoyorozu se levantó de a puntillas de su futon con destino a la salida. No fue difícil pasar desapercibida, el único obstáculo que tenía era Uraraka, quien había terminado algo desparramada en sus sabanas y le obligo a dar pasos alargados.

Superado el primer desafío, la pelinegra soltó un sutil suspiro antes de tomar una toalla y salir de la habitación, las luces de los corredores seguían prendidas, mala señal y mala suerte para ella. Pensativa ante su situación, Momo saco su celular y mando un mensaje con quien pronto se encontraría afueras del edificio.

 _Puede que tarde un poco, parece que Mandalay y Pixie-Bob aún no se han ido a dormir._

Instantáneamente recibió una respuesta.

 _No hay problema, las cosas están algo activas aquí también._

Una foto de Bakugou tirado en el piso (probablemente inconsciente) con Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari brindando a su alrededor fue más que suficiente para que la vicepresidenta pueda entender la situación.

 _Mándame un mensaje cuando estés ahí, Tiger y Aizawa nos dieron permiso para festejar un tiempo.  
Ok, te aviso entonces… te amo.  
También teaMomo! : )_

Guardando su celular con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro, la determinada pelinegra continuo su odisea, sigilosa y atenta a cualquier imprevisto, la muchacha fue escabulléndose lenta pero segura. Ya estaba a mitad de camino, pasando el baño de mujeres entraría a la sala y entonces-

-"Hey Yaomom-"  
-"Eeek!"-la sorpresa le hizo girar por instinto y golpear el lado proveniente de la voz… con una versión pequeña de su barra de metal.

El color rosa paso por sus ojos antes de recobrar la razón, parpadeante y sin crearse lo que había hecho, la pelinegra observo a la noqueada pelirosa comerse el suelo tras el poderoso golpe que recibió en su mentón. Temblando y con ganas de soltar un chillido, Momo entro pánico.

Moviéndose de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer, la pobre pronto entraría en desesperación al escuchar pasos que venían de la sala. Con su corazón a mil por hora, Momo hizo lo primero que se le vino a su borrosa mente… encerrarse en el baño junto a Mina.

-"Hola?"-escucho la voz de Mandalay-"Sucede algo?"-toco la puerta.  
-"N-n-no hay problema M-mandalay! Solo uh…"-trago saliva con dureza-"…me r-resbale…!".  
-"Oh? Hay una fuga?".  
-"S-si! El p-piso entero esta m-mojado!".  
-"Rayos… voy a entrar a ver cómo-"  
-" **NO!** "-casi y se daña sus cuerdas vocales.  
-"Uh… no puedo arreglarlo si no me dejas entrar… entiendes no?"-hizo un gesto confundido.  
-"N-no se moleste! Yo c-cause esto yo lo a-arreglare! Es mi r-responsabilidad uh… como h-héroe!"-intento sonar lo más animada posible.  
-"Ok…"-cada vez empezaba a extrañarse más-"…pero sabes cómo reparar una fuga?".  
-"Pan c-comido! No tiene por qué p-preocuparse!"-soltó una risilla falsa.  
-"Aun así necesitas herramientas, déjame traerte-".  
-"No es n-necesario! Puedo crearlas yo m-misma!"-lloraba porque esto terminara.

Segundos pasaron, gotas de sudor frio caían del mentón de la pelinegra, la cual estaba al borde de olvidar como respirar.

-"Bien entonces, buenas noches"-escucho sus pasos alejarse.  
-"B-buenas noches!"-incluso y movió sus manos aunque esta no la vea.

Un largo suspiro le ayudo a expulsar todos sus nervios, cerrando sus ojos y levantando su rostro hacia el techo, Momo fue estabilizándose…

-"Ugh… que? Q-que pas-"-un fuerte golpe en su nuca por parte de una aterrada pelinegra volvió a ponerle a dormir.

En serio que su suerte estaba en negativo esta noche.

 **Minutos después**

-"*yawn* En serio me debes una, chica…"-bostezo somnolienta Kyouka, cargando de los hombros a Mina por los oscuros pasillos del edificio.  
-"*sigh* Te lo agradezco Jiro…"-continuo cargando las piernas de la pelirosa con un gesto triste.  
-"No salió como esperabas"-dedujo la pelivioleta.  
-"Cada que yo tengo la iniciativa sucede esto… parece que en verdad no puedo ser la romántica en la relación…"-decayó.  
-"No te rindas tan fácil, Kaminari y yo necesitamos un año entero para poder estabilizarnos e incluso nos falta mucho para ser la _pareja ideal_ "-empujo la puerta del cuarto.  
-"Entiendo, es solo que… en verdad quería que darle un lindo recuerdo…"-dejo en su futon con cuidado a la inconsciente joven.  
-"Entonces por qué no vas a buscarlo? Apuesto a que no le molestara que le robes un poco de su sueño"-soltó una corta risa-"Apuesto a que ni se molestaría si destruyes uno de sus figuras de All Might o algo así".

Momo le vio pensativa pero igual de desanimada, la luz de la luna llena brillaba con tal intensidad que la habitación parecía estar siendo iluminada por un reflector gigante.

-"Ustedes dos son *yawn* la pareja más perfecta que haya visto hasta ahora…"-se cubrió con su sabana lista para dormir-"…buenas noches Yaomomo".  
-"Buenas noches…".

Sentándose en su futon lentamente, la vicepresidenta saco su celular y se puso a ver el último mensaje que recibió del peliverde antes de que todos esos malos improvistos ocurrieran.

 _También te aMomo!_

Aun se le hacía difícil asimilar la palabra, no hacía mucho que habían decidido probar con esto de los _pet names_ que las parejas solían usar como un sello que demostraba su confianza y amor. Mientras que él ya se había acostumbrado a decírselo cotidianamente (asolas) ella aun no encontraba una palabra adecuada.

Por la academia corría un rumor, uno feo pero en parte… cierto.

 _-No puedo creer que en vez de Uravity o Pinky, las mejores de su clase, haya escogido a Creaty… la pobre a las justas y puede aprobar los exámenes de habilidades.  
-Vaya manera de manchar a uno de los tres grandes de U.A.  
-Escuche que solo aprueba por que hace equipo con él en los exámenes internos de duelos.  
-Seguro y le pago a su familia para que arreglaran un matrimonio arreglado de quirks._

Temblorosa, lagrimeante y llena de coraje, Momo se levantó de su futon de golpe y se marchó a pasos seguros hasta las afueras del edificio, la voz de su pareja resonaba en su mente con el fin de alentarse a no rendirse por haber caído una vez.

 _Siempre me ha gustado lo fuerte que eres, puede no físicamente… pero nunca conocí a alguien que pueda liderar e alentar un grupo aun teniendo sus ánimos por los suelos._

Su caminar por los pasillos paso en un parpadeo, la sala que daba con los cuartos de sus vigilantes era lo siguiente.

 _No hay puerta que no puedas pasar, y si la hay… pues solo tienes que crear la tuya, no?_

Aspiro con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas y devolviéndolas por donde salieron.

 _Para mí ya eres un héroe, una de las mejores que he conocido._

Momo se detuvo en seco, apenas dio el último giro que le haría llegar a su destino y ya se encontraba con una sorpresa.

-"Kota?"-le menciono sorprendida-"Que estás haciendo aquí?"-se supone nadie sabría que vendría aquí, aunque… esto era la torre de vigía después de todo.  
-"Asegurándome que no haga un escándalo"-señalo uno de los arboles cercanos.

Exactamente al momento de fijarse en el árbol señalado, el rostro del peliverde se le apareció de la nada… balanceándose boca abajo de una de las ramas.

-"Buh!"-intento asustarle con una enorme sonrisa-"Hahaha! Te extrañe tanto Momo!"-le envolvió en un abrazo algo incómodo por estar en esta posición.  
-"Uh… Izuku…?"-devolvió el abrazo algo extrañada.  
-"Le hicieron beber antes de venir, culpa a Kaminari y Kirishima"-se retiró sin más el menor.

Esto era… graciosamente inapropiado.

-"Izu… Izu podrías por favor, bajarte primero?"-se sentía raro balancearse junto a él.  
-"Ok! Solo déjame…"-intento desenganchar sus piernas… fallando olímpicamente-"Ouch… haha!"-rio tras caer de cara al suelo.  
-"*sigh* Aquí… déjame ayudarte"-le auxilio y limpio del polvo.  
-"Lamento causarte problemas…"-entristeció de golpe.  
-"Esta bien, yo debería decir eso a decir verdad…"-recordó todo lo pasado.  
-"Sabría que vendrías, nunca dude ni por un segundo…"-hablo con una sonrisa mientras subía junto a la pelinegra el mirador-"…aunque no me mandaras un mensaje sabía que tenía que venir a esperarte".

Sus labios se curvaron y su interior empezó a ponerse cálido y acolchonado, un sentimiento que se podía experimentar cuando se encontraba junto a un ser querido.

-"Supongo que no te dejaron salir sin que bebieras por lo menos algo?"-le guio hasta quedar frente a frente a un mar de estrellas.  
-"Nope, pero valió completamente la pena…"-observo el lienzo de ensueño.  
-"Si… valió la pena"-se apegó a él.  
-"Te aMomo, Momo…"-recostó su cabeza. La referida sonrió.  
-"Yo también, Izuzu…".

 **Se aproxima la fecha de la creación de este ship!**

 **20 de abril del 2018 el día en que esta rara pareja nació en el fandom entero, sea de cualquier idioma existente, "Entre genios" fue y será… la primera historia de IzukuxMomo que se conoció.**

 **No sé si realizar un IzuMo week(aun como que no le agarro el chiste a esta… tradición de los fanfics?) o simplemente publicar un one-shot especial… ayúdenme a decidir haha!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	4. Primera vez alejados

**Resumen:**

Con Izuku fuera una semana, Momo se las ingenia para tener algo que le recuerde al peliverde constantemente.

 **Lunes.**

No había pasado cinco minutos desde que le despacho, mañana era lunes y se supone debería estar preparando su uniforme o repasando una materia… pero algo le incomodaba. Se sentía ansiosa y algo insegura, el aburrimiento se apodero de ella apenas cerró la puerta de su cuarto, escuchando inmóvil el tic tac del reloj, Momo se movió de un lado a la melodía de una canción cualquiera.

Se suponía que en estos momentos debería estar teniendo algo de intimidad con su pareja, tal como lo habían hecho estas últimas semanas. Caricias y muestras de afecto de enamorados… pero no, esta vez no obtendría nada de eso.

La pantalla de su celular se mantuvo estática, sin ninguna muestra de querer cambiar a la tan esperada notificación de mensaje. Recostándose sobre su cama boca arriba, la pelinegra cerro los ojos y se fue relajando poco a poco, dispersando sus pensamientos y lavando toda ansiedad dentro de ella.

No le duro mucho.

 _Estará viajando ahora mismo? En auto o a tren? Debí habérselo preguntado? Que tan grande era su equipaje? Habrá olvidado algo? Debería entrar a su cuarto y verificarlo? Le pido permiso para eso? Le llamo o le escribo? Me estoy volviendo loca?  
_ -"*sigh* Tranquila… estas sobre pensando las cosas demasiado"-el gesto preocupado que había estado formando se ablando.

…

 _Y si… que tal si hay una chica…_

-"No no"-se irguió-"Es Izuku de quien estamos hablando, inocente, gentil y leal… nada de qué preocuparse"-volvió a echarse.

Los segundos pasaron y Momo logro encontrar pa-

-"Un momento"-volvió a enderezarse-"Es _inocente_ … lo que significa que alguien podría aprovecharse de eso…"-frunció ligeramente el ceño-"…y si le sumo el hecho de que es indudablemente tierno"-algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

 _Además… si Mina lo ve atractivo…_

-"Eso significa que la fémina promedio también lo vera de esa forma!"-llego a la conclusión.

Determinada y llena de coraje, Momo abrió su laptop y se dispuso a informarse de todo lo posible acerca de su misión, investigar a fondo a cada uno de sus aliados y determinar si es que debería preocuparse o no… incluso debería tomar cartas en el asunto si era necesario.

No había nada de malo con informarse "un poco" de quienes serían sus compañeros esta semana, nada de malo…

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

A veces Jirou Kyouka en verdad cuestionaba la inteligencia de su mejor amiga, en especial este último año que empezó su relación con Izuku, no lo decía por estar decepcionada al respecto, era todo lo contrario actualmente. Sin embargo, como todo mundo y como algo relativamente normal en parejas… Momo se preocupaba, se preocupaba mucho…

-"V-ves!? Hay u-una compatibilidad de c-casi ochenta por ciento!"-levanto el diagrama con sus manos temblorosas.  
-"Si leíste que esa mujer le lleva algo de diez años y además es casada, verdad?"-le vio estresada.  
-"Busque l-las estadísticas de lo c-común que eran las r-relaciones con diferencia de e-edad!"-saco otra hoja de entre sus desordenados archivos.

Una mirada era suficiente para darse cuenta lo _fuera de lugar_ que estaba la vicepresidenta, despeinada y mal uniformada, con ojeras e a punto de caer desmayada por tanto café, así seria toda esta semana?

Dios tenga misericordia con ellos si así era…

 **Martes.**

Ya recuperada de su trance, Momo ahora se vio en la difícil situación de si entrar o no a la habitación del peliverde. Aparentemente quería asegurarse de que este no caiga en desorden o se llene de polvo, sin embargo, la inesperada aparición de Todoroki término por hacerla entrar en pánico.

-"Que estás haciendo?"-le pregunto con su rostro monótono de siempre.  
-"Y-yo solo…"-dudo sobre su respuesta-"…r-recordé que olvide una prenda mía e-en su cuarto"-mintió.

Ninguno se movió… tensión se formó.

-"No necesitaba saber eso"-dijo antes de volver a entrar a su cuarto, un gesto disgustado en su rostro.

Momo quedo petrificada.

 **Miércoles.**

No era ninguna novedad que desde que la pelinegra empezó a salir con Izuku, cierto rubio explosivo paso a ser parte de la lista negra de la vicepresidenta. Teniendo en cuenta esa información, uno no podía imaginarse lo que resultaría de un conflicto de ambos jóvenes… hasta ahora.

Siete p.m, Momo terminaba una exitosa sesión de estudio con Kaminari, Mina y Aoyama, una vez sola en la sala, la pelinegra saco de por debajo de uno de los sillones la polera negra de Izuku… la cual aspiro y abrazo con afecto.

Para su mala suerte, Bakugou le vio desde la cocina… el cual soltó un suspiro y le dio un gesto de burla inmediatamente.

Fue necesaria la intervención de todos sus compañeros para evitar la destrucción de la sala.

 **Jueves.**

Cielo gris y lloroso, las calles de Japón se mojaron hasta en los más angostos de los callejones. Momo se pasó todo el día pensando en Izuku, lo mucho que le hubiera gustado estar a su lado este día.

Siempre se ponían a ver películas los días lluviosos…

 **Viernes.**

Corazón palpitante y lleno de vida, el mensaje en su celular le hizo sentirse contenta y aliviada, como si un gran peso de encima hubiera desaparecido de sus hombros.

 _Terminamos antes, mañana mismo estaré devuelta : )._

Siempre era bueno ver a su vicepresidenta de buen humor, derrochando buenas vibras y ayudando a todo mundo en lo que podía en la clase. A veces los más pequeños detalles de la vida eran los más dulces.

 **Sábado.**

No había mejor sensación en la vida que la de sentirse querido o querida, el abrazo que compartieron fue todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse completa nuevamente. Estando solo ellos dos en la entrada de los dormitorios, ambos sin prestarle atención al tiempo en que se reencontraron (cinco de la mañana) el par pudo disfrutar del momento sin problema alguno.

-"Como te fue?"-era gracioso que fuera el quien le preguntara a ella.

Recapitulando todo lo que paso y llegando a una conclusión, Momo sonrió cálidamente.

-"Mejor de lo que esperaba".

 **Un poco de fluff nunca hace mal haha.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	5. El juicio de Mina

**Resumen:**

Criogenizada por años, una de las legendarias heroínas de la época dorada de los héroes es despertada para responder todas las preguntas de la actual asociación de héroes.

 **El juicio de Mina.**

Sentada frente a sus ex compañeros de clase con sus manos esposadas, Mina Ashido se tambaleaba de un lado para otro sonriente. No todos los días regresabas a la vida después de todo.

-"Muy bien, ahora que todo está listo podemos empezar"-anuncio una adulta Momo Yaoyorozu.  
-"Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo…"-gruño aburrido Bakugou.  
-"Es bueno saber que no has cambiado nada, explodo boy"-rio divertida la pelirosa, el rubio empezó a votar humo de sus manos.  
-"Concuerdo con Bakugou, no deberíamos tener misericordia con quien desapareció a Midoriya…"-Todoroki mando una mirada de odio desde su asiento.  
-"Ahora me doy cuenta porque alguien sigue soltero…"-dijo en voz no tan baja, el referido se prendió levemente.  
-"Enserio Mina, tienes todas las de perder ahora mismo"-comento Kyouka.  
-"Me siento con suerte este día"-se mantuvo relajada.  
-"Ok suficiente"-hablo en voz alta la pelinegra-"Realizar este juicio por fin aclarara muchas cosas a todo el mundo, es por eso mismo que…"-levanto una caja azul-"…realizaremos este juicio con **la caja** ".  
-"El aparato de la loca de los inventos? No gracias, prefiero vivir"-se dispuso a irse el rubio.

La caja azul se encendió de golpe, levitando en los aires antes de girar un par de veces y dirigirse directamente a Bakugou.

-" **Nadie se retira una vez iniciado el juicio!** "-le apunto con un lanza dardos duerme quirks.  
-"Y que te hace pensar que-"  
-"No te molestes Bakugou, la caja es inmune a todo tipo de ataques, me atrevo a decir que es casi invulnerable"-informo Momo.  
-"Los odio a todos"-volvió a sentarse a regañadientes.  
-"Pff! No sé ustedes pero yo la estoy pasando de maravilla"-intento aguantarse la risa Mina, el oprimido vio con ojos feos a la pelirosa.

Su risa se detuvo al ser escaneada por el aparato cuadrado.

-"Cool!"-dijo entusiasmada. Posteriormente el resto de los presentes fue escaneado de igual forma.  
-" **Es hora de hacer las preguntas!** "-ilumino a la pelirosa.  
-"Yo preguntare primero"-se levantó Todoroki, su mirada seria a muerte-"Fuiste tú quien destruyo y arruino el libro de anotaciones de Midoriya?".

Un holograma del milenario cuadernillo lleno de datos de héroes del peliverde se le apareció enfrente. Hoy en día tenía un gran valor histórico en el museo de héroes, sin mencionar que tenía abundante información de villanos y héroes olvidados que los historiadores lo tomaban como oro puro.

-"No"-contesto sin dudar. Todoroki soltó un tsk molesto ante su respuesta-"Aunque se podría decir que si _lo modifique_ … si con eso te refieres a corregir mi perfil y el de algunos de ustedes"-les señalo.  
-" **Verdad** "-declaro la caja.  
-"No tenías el derecho…"-veneno en la voz del interrogante.  
-"Perdón?"-levanto su mano derecha-"Señora Midoriya, recuerdas?"-un anillo dorado resplandeció en su dedo anular.  
-"Es suficiente"-intervino Momo-"Kyouka?"-le cedió la palabra.  
-"*sigh* Abandonaste tu cargo de héroe y tu responsabilidad de proteger la academia por el _supuesto_ amor hacia Midoriya?"-cuestiono monótona.

Una Mina a escala, vestida con su traje de héroe apareció enfrente de ella como holograma. La pelirosa observo como su pequeña yo observaba de lado a otro escéptica, antes de quitarse su antifaz, chaqueta e ir patinando de lo más feliz hasta quedar alado de la enorme persona de Izuku, apoyándose en su brazo con un gesto de enamorada.

-"Izu…"-sus mejillas se tornaron lilas y su gesto melancólico pero enternecido-"…si! Deje mi puesto y responsabilidad, pero como culparme? Una no se puede resistir a esa sonrisa…"-acaricio la mejilla del Izuku de holograma.  
-" **Verdad de nuevo!** ".  
-"Bleh! Voy a vomitar…!"-se sintió con nauseas Bakugou.  
-"Celoso?"-le bromeo la pelirosa.  
-"Decepcionado, Deku podía haber aspirado a más"-le provoco.  
-"Digo lo mismo, tenerte como amigo seguro fue su esfuerzo más grande"-contrarresto, Mina.  
-"Maldita ojos de…!".  
-"Bakugou… limítate a hacer tu pregunta"-ordeno Momo.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo, pensando en la pregunta que la sacaría de las casillas y pondría un punto final a esta ridiculez.

-"Engañaste a Deku para que escapara contigo?"-iba a aumentar un _perra_ pero decidió no alargar más las cosas.  
-"Nope, que acaso tengo un quirk de hipnotización o qué?"-respondió como si nada, mofándose del rubio sin pena ni gloria.  
-" **Tres seguidas gente!** ".  
-"Maldición!"-golpeo la mesa furioso.  
-"Mejor suerte para la próxima, chispitas"-soltó una risilla.  
-"Bien…"-se levantó la pelinegra-"…Ashido…"-su mirada penetro en la pelirosa-"…estas arrepentida por lo que hiciste?".  
-"…no"-contesto tranquila.

Todoroki y Bakugou perdieron la paciencia, ambos apunto de abaláncese en la muchacha y rostizarla viva.

-"Entonces me temo que no tengo otra opción…"-cerro los ojos decepcionada.  
-"Esperen!"-la voz de Hagakure llamo la atención de todo mundo, sorprendiéndolos y alertándolos al mismo tiempo.

En qué momento había entrado? Se supone el juicio seria privado…

-"Leí las reglas de la caja! Mina tiene derecho a hacer una pregunta!"-se fue poniendo ropa, al parecer había estado desnuda todo este tiempo.  
-"Toru! Me alegra verte de nuevo!"-dijo Mina, aunque sonara raro decir tal cosa ya que su amiga era invisible.  
-" **Esta en lo cierto, la acusada tiene derecho a defenderse** "-ilumino al tribunal.  
-"Es enserio?"-Todoroki se vio extrañado.  
-"No te tengo miedo ojos de mapache, vamos que esperas!?"-se sintió confiado.  
-"Ok… supongo que puedes hacer una pregunta"-hablo la pelinegra.

Levantándose de su asiento, Mina se encontró en blanco por unos segundos… pero luego recordó algo sumamente importante que no había dejado de atormentarle todos estos años.

-"Que le hicieron a mi **hijo**?"-su mirada dejo helado a todo mundo.  
-"No sé de qué estás hablando"-respondió inmediatamente Todoroki.  
-"Parece que todos esos años encerrada en verdad te daño el cerebro, ahahaha!"-se burló el rubio.  
-"Me abstengo, me perdieron completamente"-hablo la pelivioleta.  
-"Igual"-dijo Momo.  
-" **Que mal… todos mintieron!** "-el cubo empezó a desprender descargas, una burbuja les encerró en un parpadeo antes de que pudieron reaccionar.  
-"Me estas llamando mentiroso chatarra?!"-intento explotar la caja, pero nada salió de sus palmas-"Que mierda?".  
-"No puedo usar mi quirk…"-aviso Todoroki.  
-"Hey, mentirosos"-les llamo Mina-"Respondan la pregunta, que le hicieron a mi hijo?"-se vio molesta.  
-"De que hijo estás hablando?"-pregunto Kyouka-"Nadie sabe nada acerca de un hijo tuyo!"-explico.  
-"Ósea que todas esa horas para sacarlo de aquí fue un sueño o una ilusión? Eso me tratas de decir?"-señalo su estómago.  
-"Puta madre ojos de mapache! No sabemos nada al respecto!"-intento romper la burbuja, el aire se hacía cada vez más escaso.  
-"Yaoyorozu! Tienes que detener esto!"-pidió Todoroki.  
-"No puedo! Son las reglas de la caja!"-se vio igual de desesperada.  
-"Bueno, morir no es la gran cosa, créanme… se los dice alguien que lo estuvo por años"-hablo de lo más tranquila la pelirosa.  
-"Ugh… juro que no se nada!"-desesperación en los ojos de Kyouka.  
-"Solo digan la verdad, idiotas!"-grito desde afuera Toru.

La burbuja se achico hasta tenerlos apegados y casi sin suficiente oxigeno… no había otra opción.

-"Se lo dimos a su madre! Por todos los cielos!"-grito Bakugou. La burbuja se rompió y todos cayeron libres.  
-" **Verdad!** ".  
-"Esta… está vivo?"-les vio con esperanza en sus ojos, Mina.  
-"Por supuesto que lo está, no somos asesinos"-comento Todoroki-"*sigh* Tuvimos que dárselo a la madre de Midoriya o de lo contrario sería muy obvio quien era su madre…".

Un pequeño bebe fue mostrado por la caja, pecas, ojos verdes pero con fondo negro, cuernos amarillos y el cabello rizado que les caracterizaba a ambos padres. Lo único rosa del niño eran una pequeña parte de sus brazos, sus puños para ser más exactos.

-"No hace mucho escapo tras la muerte de Inko y además de enterarse quien es realmente. Ahora se ha vuelto un peligro para la sociedad"-explico.  
-"Que? Por qué?"-pregunto confundida la pelirosa.  
-"Su quirk…"-respondió Bakugou.  
-" **El juicio termina aquí! Mina Ashido se le declara culpable de haber abandonado su cargo y misión en medio de una crisis... y al jurado de ocultar la verdad acerca del hijo perdido de un héroe legendario! Engañando a todo mundo acerca de ello** "-la caja se desactivo.

El silencio inundo la sala, ninguno sabía que era lo que le seguía a todo esto… excepto por tres personas.

-"Entonces era tal y como sospechábamos…"-dijo Momo, poniéndose del lado de Mina y Toru.  
-"Que…?"-Todoroki les vio anonadado.  
-"Creíamos que habían ocultado algo desde el principio… y termino siendo cierto!"-continuo Toru.  
-"Su quirk es demasiado inestable! Tomamos la mejor decisión posible, idiotas!"-grito Bakugou.  
-"Ustedes decidieron por mi hijo?"-frunció el ceño, Mina.  
-"Yo sigo sin entender nada…"-levanto la mano Kyouka.

Discusiones empezaron en la habitación, al final y todo este juicio no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas.

 **Esto es una parodia del juicio de Eclipsa, de Star vs the forces of evil. Pensaba realizar esta historia con Momo como Eclipsa, pero tras pensarlo un poco pensé que sería mejor tener a la saltarina pelirosa como protagonista. Ya volverá el IzuMo, por ahora le toca a Mina.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	6. Conscientes

**Resumen.**

La clase realiza una fiesta por finalizar los exámenes, esta vez las cosas se salen de control al tener alcohol circulando de mano en mano.

 **Consciente.**

Once de la noche, todos reunidos en la sala o en la cocina, las voces resonaban con fuerza casi a tal punto de ganarle a la música de fondo. Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero vienen de la sala con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, sonrisas bobas y tontas, típicas en personas subidas de copa.

La música es subida de volumen y a quienes estaban sentados en los sillones, incluyéndose, les cuesta escuchar lo que dicen.

Al final Momo no logra escucharles, el trio simplemente deja una jarra en la mesilla del medio con derroche, haciendo todo el ruido posible para que todos en los alrededores fijen su atención en el brebaje con sustancia desconocida… y logran su objetivo.

-"Agárralo un momento"-dice Jirou, confiándole su cigarro en lo que ella investigaba que era exactamente lo que tenía la bebida.

Su gesto era de disgusto, a pesar de que ya le había hablado a su amiga al respecto, parecía que esta no tenía planes de escucharle en lo absoluto. Toda esta fiesta era algo nuevo en su caso, nadie sabía eso, por lo que sería mejor mantenerlo secreto hasta que termine.

-"No sabe mal pero esta fuerte"-dio por conclusión la peli violeta-"Recomiendo que ni siquiera lo intentes Yaomomo"-rio.

Eso fue un poco indignante, no… insultante!

-"He tomado bebidas con alcohol desde que tengo doce años, en todo caso, soy yo la que debería advertirte"-informo orgullosa.  
-"El vino y los cocteles no cuentan"-sonrió su amiga.  
-"Puse de mi dinero en esto, no voy a echarme para atrás"-tomo la jarra y un vaso.  
-"Como quieras amiga"-Jirou saco su celular divertida-"Oye Midoriya!"-el mencionado giro a verle confundido.

Dentro de un rato iría a divertirse con Kaminari, gran parte del salón ya estaba picado o en proceso de estarlo, así que a la joven se le ocurrió dejarlo como su reemplazo en el caso que su amiga ni siquiera pueda caminar. Haciéndole unas señas para que se le acercara, la pelivioleta llamo a la otra persona de las únicas dos que aún no tenían experiencia en estos eventos.

-"Hazme el favor de echarle un ojo, ok?"-le cedió su asiento antes de marcharse.  
-"O-ok…"-acepto titubeante.

Al momento que había terminado de beber su **primer** vaso, Momo ya no encontró a su mejor amiga alado suya… sino a un peliverde con el cual pocas veces se había comunicado en estos tres años de preparatoria.

-"Uhm… hola"-saludo nervioso el muchacho.  
-"Adonde se fue Kyouka?"-pregunto extrañada.  
-"No lo s-se".

La pelinegra miro a sus alrededores, los sillones ya estaban casi todos vacíos, Todoroki y Shoji eran los únicos de los tantos que habían hace solo algunos minutos. Ambos charlando muy concentrados en lo que decía el otro con sus vasos de otro brebaje en sus manos.

-"*sigh* La música está muy fuerte…"-se quejó al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza.  
-"P-perdón…?"-se le acerco Izuku, pensando que le había dicho algo a él.  
-"Nada, solo que está muy alto"-Momo no tuvo de otra que también acercarse.  
-"Ah! Si es verdad..."-volteo a ver la mesa donde habían puesto parlantes.

Lo siguiente que Momo diría seria el comienzo de algo mucho más complejo entre ellos, por lo menos en lo que se hablaba de esta noche.

-"Estas ebrio?"-le pregunto lo suficientemente alto como para que le escuchara, su gesto alienado.  
-"N-no, no lo estoy"-movió sus manos de lado a lado con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-"Oh… lo siento"-la conversación pudo haber terminado en ese momento…

…pudo haber quedado en un pequeño intercambio de palabras torpes. Sin embargo, el no tener más que hacer en estos momentos, o quizá el deseo de por fin hablar con uno de los pocos compañeros con los que rara vez hablaba le hizo seguir.

También pudo haber sido el alcohol, no sabía… para ser honestos, no sabía ni siquiera que ya eran **dos** los vasos que se había tomado.

-"Es que…"-volvió a hablar, esta vez su voz capto el cien por ciento de la atención de Izuku-"…pensé que lo estabas por esa actitud tuya".

El peliverde era de las pocas personas de las que no sabía más de lo básico, de las pocas que aún no podía llamar _amigo._

-"O-oh… perdón"-se rasco la nuca.  
-"Otra vez"-enfoco su mirada-"Estas con esa actitud tuya de nuevo".  
-"Uhm… no entiendo a lo que-".  
-"Te dan problemas para hablar y te pones nervioso, a esa actitud me refiero… me pone nerviosa"- _odiaba esa actitud_ , el ceño fruncido que expreso lo hizo poner claro.

Gran futuro héroe o lo que sea, su compañero no le agradaba del todo cuando se ponía de esa manera.

-"Si se a lo que te referías"-hablo más calmadamente, sorprendiendo bastante a Momo-"También sé que no te agrado o q-que me odias por eso… o alguna otra razón".

La pelinegra detuvo lo que sería su **tercer** vaso para verle anonadada.

-"Solo estaba siendo amable"-evito su mirada.  
-"Ósea que no te agrado"-concluyo la pelinegra.  
-"Es todo lo contrario"-confeso, su respuesta hizo que Momo abriera aún más sus ojos.  
-"Te gusto"-dijo lo que pensó.  
-"Se podría d-decir que si?"-sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo-"Ósea… tu forma de ser, a eso me refiero".  
-"Ha…"-soltó una risa ante el hallazgo que acababa de armar-"…es gracioso"-sonrió.

Estas pequeñas cosas que había leído en sus novelas, que ella creía jamás encontraría en la vida real, termino por demostrarse verídico en su caso. Ella quien veía con dos ojos diferentes al peliverde, uno con respeto y esperanza (refiriéndose a cuando tenía su traje de héroe puesto) su otro lado con indiferencia e irritación.

El que la admiraba pero no sabía cómo acercársele, era divertido para aquellos que creían imposible la interacción entre ellos.

-"Porque a mi también me gusta una parte tuya, Midoriya"-le regalo una sonrisa.  
-"En serio?"-pregunto inmediatamente, como si creyera que le estaba jugando una broma.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar unas risillas por su actitud, le había parecido muy tierna. Momo asintió con su cabeza y dijo.

-"Tu manera de sobrellevar las peores situaciones, los nervios de acero y tu tenacidad, me gustan"-bebió de su vaso.  
-"G-gracias"-fue su turno de sonreír-"Significa mucho viniendo de ti, Yaoyorozu".  
-"Igualmente"-levanto su vaso.  
-"Oh! Ah…"-busco un vaso. Al final se decidió por tomar uno que ya estaba lleno, la sustancia era de un color diferente al de su compañera… pero no le importo.

Ambos brindaron, sonrientes y con sus ojos bien puestos en los del otro, solo dejaban de hacer contacto visual para beber y servirse más de la enorme jarra que les habían dejado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a lo que ambos habían estado buscando desde antes que empezara la fiesta. Embriagados pero con perfecta consciencia de lo que ocurría, el par entro en confianza al mismo tiempo.

-"Izuku…"-paro de reír a duras penas-"…creo que ya estoy mal"-no dejo de sonreír.  
-"Como dijiste antes…"-también sonreía como un bobo-"...igualmente".

No era un chiste y aun así carcajearon como dementes, en esos momentos ambos terminaron por desaparecer el diminuto espacio de separación entre ellos. Ahora estaban hombro con hombro, ambos mirando a la nada, sus corazones empezando a acelerarse.

-"Queee…? Tan ebria estoy que veo a Midoriya y Yaomomo juntos?"-Mina llego con Toru a la sala.  
-"Esto tengo que verlo"-dijo su amiga antes de sentarse en el sillón vacío de alado.  
-"Que va a decir Uraraka si los ve"-comento la pelirosa.  
-"Que molesta…"-dijo Momo, con su voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo Izuku le olla.  
-"No lo es tanto cuando te acostumbras a ella"-explico el peliverde-"Aquí entre nos… Mina me gusta bastante".

No iba a mentir, sus palabras le hicieron sentirse celosa como nunca antes había estado en su vida. Sabía que no debería estarlo pero…

-"Como al nivel de salir con ella?".  
-"Uhm…"-hizo un gesto de estar pensando como filosofo-"…yo creo que sí".  
-"Es buen momento para intentarlo, no creo haya mejor oportunidad".  
-"No, mejor cuando ambos estemos sin nada de alcohol en nuestras venas"-rio.  
-"Tienes miedo que lo olvide?".  
-"En parte"-admitió-"Pero tengo este pensamiento cursi de querer guardarme para la chica indicada".  
-"Esas cosas no existen, tonto"-le golpeo con un dedo su frente, su sonrisa retorno luego de desaparecer por culpa del cambio de tema.  
-"Déjame soñar!"-hizo un puchero demasiado adorable para la joven.

Durante unos segundos de silencio, Momo vio con cautela como el par de mejores amigas cuchicheaban con la mirada puesta en su acompañante de risos verdes. Su larga caballera fue dejada libre en respuesta a lo que sospechaba.

-"Que estás haciendo?"-le pregunto Izuku al sentir sus manos entrelazadas, su sonrisa aun en pie.  
-"Dándote mi primer beso"-contesto antes de cerrar los ojos y robarle un roce.

Nunca había besado antes, estaba segura que el peliverde tampoco y aun así… juntos llegaron a un nivel bastante avanzado en cuestión de segundos.

-"Mierda!"-grito Mina, una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro-"Bájenle un poco a la velocidad, chicos!"-no se contuvo unas carcajadas.  
-"Me siento como camarógrafo de una porno"-dijo Toru.

No había descansos, el beso solo tenía pequeños cortes para profundizar más su enrollo o soltar uno que otro suspiro caliente. Las manos que tenían entrelazadas fueron soltadas para poder acariciar el cuerpo del otro, la sensación era intoxicarte, adictiva sería la mejor palabra.

Se sentía demasiado bien.

Gemidos y gruñidos empezaron a escapar, ninguno tenía intenciones de parar, ambos degustando de la boca del otro como si ya se perecieran o tuvieran años haciéndolo. Para Izuku tres años de frustración, para Momo dos.

-"Eso…"-ahora Kyouka llego-"…es ardiente".  
-"Tu lo has dicho"-asintió Kaminari.

Tras unos segundos más, el par por fin se separó, agitados y con sus cabezas pensando solo en una cosa.

-"Oh… ok! Todo mundo afuera!"-ordeno Kyouka al ver que prendas empezaban a ser lanzadas por los aires.  
-"Que? Pero si recien-"-Kaminari y Mina fueron noqueados por sus jacks y llevados por Todoroki y Shoji.

Antes de _hacerle un hueco al sofá_ y con la pelinegra encima del regazo del muchacho, Izuku se detuvo a preguntar.

-"Estas perfectamente consciente, no?".  
-"Si, tu?".  
-"Igual".  
-"Perfecto… ya que es mi primera vez".  
-"T-también la mía".  
-"Debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo".  
-"Perdón…".  
-"Esta bien, lo enmendaremos juntos".

Y así fue.

 **El martes es mi día D, mi apocalipsis… algo me dice que tendré que trasnocharme pero aun así no pude evitar escribir esto. El próximo episodio de "La verdad" está en un treinta por ciento, perdónenme por favor, estos meses de cada año siempre son extravagantes para mi haha.**

 **Gracias por leer!  
-evolvelove.**


	7. Antes y Ahora

**Antes y ahora.**

Recordaba este lugar, el aroma y la presión que se sentía, los ventiladores echándote aire e incluso reconoció la misma música de fondo que escucho aquella vez. Rememoraba lo avergonzado que estaba de llevar puesto esas ropas y actuar diferente por el bien de no ser descubierto.

En ese entonces él y ella no tenían ni siquiera algo a lo que llamar amistad, nada.

Sin embargo aquí estaban, en la tienda que compraron los disfraces con la enorme diferencia de que esta vez, ambos venían con los brazos entrelazados, simbolizando su estatus sentimental casi al cien por ciento. Si alguien buscaba que se comprobase siempre se podían dar un beso, ahora ya no les avergonzaba tanto darse uno en público.

Que decía! Si la última vez que se dieron uno estuvieron así de cerca de terminar la noche de películas por querer pasar de besos y caricias a algo más.

 _Es n-normal que las parejas quieran averiguar más acerca del t-tema!_

No, no lo era.

Izuku sabia eso, Momo también, pero en el momento esa fue la única excusa que pudo dar con respecto a todos los años de estrés acumulado, o mejor dicho, **libido** acumulado en sus vidas. Ambos inexpertos, ambos deseosos de adentrarse más al mundo de la pasión, del amor.

Esta noche no sería diferente, Izuku había venido preparado ya que… era **viernes**. No ha habido un solo viernes en que no hayan dormido sin intimar, así de frustrados estaban.

Aunque quizá el hecho de que su pareja le haya invitado a comprar ropa esta noche tenga el propósito de ponerle un alto a su fogosa aventura… verdad?

-"Izuku"-le llamo desde el único cuarto para probarse ropa que había en toda la tienda-"Puedes venir un momento? Necesito una mano extra".

Su corazón dio un vuelco, antes de adentrarse respiro hondo, no era el lugar ni el momento, debía ser fuerte. Apenas entro su pareja cerró la puerta, el cuarto era pequeño, la presión aumentaba considerablemente junto con el calor.

-"Lo recuerdo más grande…"-comento sorprendido. Momo soltó unas cuantas risas-"…que?".  
-"Hace dos años no medias uno ochenta y seis"-continuo riendo.  
-"Ah… c-cierto"-la realización del dato fue suficiente para ponerle rojo.  
-"Ven, ayúdame con esto"-los ojos del muchacho se abrieron a su máxima capacidad, la espalda entera de su novia ya hacia enfrente suyo, destapada.  
-"O-ok…"-inhalo todo el aire que pudo antes de acercarse, el perfume característico de Momo casi le hace suspirar de placer.

En este cuartito no escapaba nada de aire, todo estaba sellado.

-"Estas seguro que no quieres comprar nada?"-pregunto su enamorada.  
-"Estoy bien"-dijo en tono contento-"Hace mucho calor aquí…"-el cierre ya iba a la mitad.  
-"Deberías quitarte tu chaqueta"-giro a verle con una sonrisa.  
-"Oh… cierto"-detuvo su acción.  
-"Déjame, así estaremos a mano"-sonrió antes de girarse por completo y detener sus manos con las suyas.  
-"No es n-necesa…"-decidió callarse al verla abrir su cierre.  
-"Esta bien, no es como si vayamos a hacer algo raro"-aprovechando que una de sus manos estaba en su pecho, la joven le robo un beso.  
-"S-si…"-era su imaginación o ese roce había durado un poco más de lo normal?  
-"Voltea"-Izuku obedeció, lo poco de luz que había (esto porque el foco estaba justamente detrás de él) hizo que no notara la respiración agitada de su pareja.  
-"Sabes, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido"-hablo en lo que le quitaba la chaqueta… lentamente-"Salir solos tu y yo, ir a comer algo o a pasear simplemente".  
-"Eso suena bien"-sonrió un poco más calmado-"No lo hacemos más seguido por… eso"-rio levemente.  
-"Si! No necesariamente tenemos que… ya sabes"-dejo su chaqueta en un pequeño banco en la esquina-"Para poder satisfacer nuestras necesidades".  
-"Supongo que por ser nuevos en esto nos dejamos llevar"-le abrazo, últimamente siempre se abrazaban, era casi ya un reflejo.  
-"Pero ya no lo somos"-se acostó en su pecho-"Seis meses… seis más y podremos celebrar nuestro aniversario".  
-"Y también seremos héroes".  
-"Y también seremos héroes…"-levanto su rostro para verle, una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

Otro beso, esta vez más largo pero tierno, lo suficientemente cálido para poner sus labios en llamas… y también…

-"Q-quieres *ehem* aquí…?"-pregunto Momo.

Izuku se quedó viéndole unos segundos, contemplando su timidez y belleza, como decirle que no…?

-"Sip"-su respuesta los encendió de golpe.

Como decirle que no cuando el también la deseaba tanto como ella a el?

 **Epilogo.**

-"Disculpen! Jóvenes!"-llamo una de las empleadas de la tienda-"Ya vamos a cerrar, quieren por favor-".

La puerta se abrió, primero salió Izuku, quien tenía por detrás de él a una pelinegra que no hacía nada más que minimizarse lo más posible de la vista de todos los empleados y dueño de la tienda. Los dos estaban ofuscados, irradiaban un calor demasiado obvio para todos los presentes, los lentes que Momo creo no pudieron ocultar toda la vergüenza que sentían en estos momentos.

-"Señorita…"-le llamo una de las empleadas-"…olvida esto"-levanto tres empaques de condones que estaban en el piso.  
-"G-gracias…"-los tomo sin girar a verle y con una mano ocultado su rostro.  
-"El vestido que lleva puesto también lo va a tener que pag-".  
-"C-conserve el cambio"-Izuku le alcanzo un fajo de billetes que su pareja le había dado.  
-"Normalmente no diría esto pero…"-quien parecía el dueño de la tienda hablo-"…gracias y no vuelvan jamás".  
-"Si!"-dijeron al unísono.

Ambos eran débiles, no merecían ser héroes, los héroes no caían ante la tentación.


	8. Malo para mi

**Lemon mas adelante.**

* * *

 **Continuación de "Antes y ahora"**

 **Resumen:**

Con todos fuera de los dormitorios por una fiesta a que invitaron a Mina, nuestro par aprovecha la ocasión para poder tener una fiesta propia.

 **Malo para mí.**

Té exportado, chocolates blancos y una actuación filmada de una obra teatral, el escenario perfecto para ellos, quizá no para la mayoría de parejas, pero para ellos esto era el paraíso.

Perfección.

El gran sillón en el que estaban les daba espacio para poder acomodarse a gusto, por estar a solas, el par podía permitirse ponerse lo más juntos posibles. El cabello de su novia, recién lavado y con un intoxicante olor a fresas, parecía ponerle en un trance de flores y perfumes caros.

Por su parte, Momo iba derritiéndose como helado en el cuerpo del peliverde, dejándose caer cada vez más sin temor alguno, una de sus manos en su hombro le garantizaba que no caería, el brazo almohada de Izuku era una lujo que no se podía comprar con dinero.

Esto era exactamente lo que necesitaban luego de un largo día de entrenamiento, solo ellos y la luz que irradiaba la televisión, nada más.

De todas maneras las fiestas no eran mucho lo suyo, acostumbrarse a bailes de gala empezaba a convertirse, junto a dos o tres horas de lectura con dulces, en sus actividades favoritas como enamorados.

Aunque por supuesto, todavía les era difícil no caer ante el indomable placer.

-"Me gusta esta parte"-dijo ella-"En cierta parte me recuerda a nosotros"-levanto su mirada para verle.  
-"En serio?"-puso ojo crítico en el momento que los protagonistas tenían-"No veo mucho parecido…".

Los personajes principales no hacían más que discutir y discutir, cada uno empeorando su relación en el transcurso del tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, cada uno iba cayendo más por ese amigo o amiga que siempre estaba ahí para él.

Ahora por ejemplo, el par no hacia más que echarse a cara los errores que tenían.

-"Espera…"-señalo con su dedo-"…ahí"-sonrió.

Izuku observo como tras herirse profundamente con palabras, los dos jóvenes soltaron todo lo bueno que veían en el otro, haciendo gran énfasis en que, a pesar de odiarse e ignorarse la mayor parte del tiempo, su admiración hacia el otro era superior.

-"Oh… creo que ya entendí"-ahora fue el quien giro a verle.  
-"Claro que lo nuestro no fue insultos y desprecio"-dijo Momo-"Pero el ignorar al otro y preferir no involucrarse sí que lo pasamos".  
-"A-aún estoy algo apenado por eso"-rio avergonzado.  
-"La culpa también es mía, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces"-le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-"Hubiera querido que sea toda mía"-se restregó en ella con afecto, como si de una amorosa mascota se tratara.

En medio de sus mimos tiernos, un sonido bastante obsceno les hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-"Uh… es parte de la obra?"-apunto con su dedo el muchacho, sorprendido de que una escena erótica apareciera en el teatro.  
-"H-hace mucho que no la veo, lo había olvidado por completo"-se sintió avergonzada.

No más caricias, ahora ambos estaban concentrados en la televisión… sonrojados.

-"Es una escena muy larga…"-comento Izuku.  
-"S-si…"-comenzó a sentir calor-"…la pasamos?".  
-"Uhm… es l-lo que realmente quieres?"-le vio a los ojos.

Momo contrajo sus labios.

-"No realmente…"-se apegó más a su cuerpo, mas esta miraba todo menos a su pareja.

Ya la conocía por más de ocho meses, incluso había sido capaz de hablar con Jirou para poder conocerle de otra perspectiva, lo que acababa de hacer no era normal, Izuku estaba casi seguro que era una señal.

Y solo había una manera de comprobarlo.

-"Ah… lo siento, no era mi intención llegar a e-esto"-su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al sentir a su amante atraerle lo suficiente como para besar su cuello.  
-"N-no tenemos que…"-contesto, una de sus manos acariciando uno de sus pechos.  
-"Lo que i-intento decir…"-suspiro hondo-"…es que m-me da pena pedírtelo"-explico.

Izuku se detuvo por unos segundos, contemplando su rubor y su vergüenza, algo que ella posiblemente haya visto en el muchas más veces. Verla a ella en este estado, sin embargo, era una vista única.

-"Momo…"-podía sentir como temblaba con cada probada que le daba a su cuello, pequeños gemidos eran ahogados constantemente-"…a mi también me da pena p-pedirlo".

La mano que estaba en su hombro le hizo girar su rostro, obligándola a verle para robarle un beso, uno profundo y obsceno. Cada uno disfrutando de la boca del otro e intentando durar lo más que puedan sin respirar.

-"No d-deberíamos hacerlo aquí…"-dijo la joven en medio de su regocijo, una de sus manos acariciando el miembro de su novio.  
-"Lo hemos hecho en lugares más r-raros…"-al igual que ella, Izuku estimulaba a su vicepresidenta con vigor.  
-"Podrían v-volver en cualquier momento…"-empezaba a costarle hablar, se sentía como una virgen en estos momentos, no sabía por qué.  
-"Aun es t-temprano…"-empezó a tumbarla en el sofá.

No había tiempo para desvestirse, el deseo de ser uno era demasiado, Momo ya hacia contra el sillón, ofuscada y aunque no lo dijera, impaciente por dejarse llevar por el peliverde. Su envidiable razonamiento y coeficiente intelectual se fue muy al tacho al tener rozando a su pareja contra su entrada.

Quería esto, secretamente, esto era a lo que había apuntado desde un principio.

-"Dios…!"-escucho decir a Izuku, le hubiera gustado ver su expresión, sin embargo, Momo ya estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no dejar salir el chirrido de placer con ambas manos.

No era un encuentro común y corriente, el sin cesar de sus estocadas lo comprobaba, sus piernas se sentían de gelatina a los costados del muchacho. Las cosas empeoraron cuando el peliverde uso de base los costados de la pelinegra, pareciera que todo su peso le caería en cualquier momento.

La fricción era demasiado.

-"Momo…!"-una de sus manos tomo ambos brazos de la joven, levantándolas por encima de su cabeza y dejando escuchar por todos los pasillos de los dormitorios los gemidos y gruñidos que hacían.

Sentía el final llegar, por lo menos para ella, ya que en cuanto a estamina se trataba, la pobre siempre quedaba muy por detrás de su amante. Eso era algo con lo que tendría que tratar después.

-"Izu…"-logro articular en casi un murmullo-"Cambios de p-posición…".

Había algo que había querido intentar noches atrás, algo que le carcomía en curiosidad por ver si era cierto o no. Separándose a duras penas, Momo tuvo que arreglárselas para concentrarse en crear lo que tenía en mente.

Era muy difícil hacerlo cuando no paraban de tomar tus pechos y marcarte el cuello.

-"Uh…?"-Izuku se detuvo al ver tan peculiar objeto salir de sus manos-"Esposas?".  
-"P-pónmelas..."-se las entrego e inmediatamente junto ambas manos.  
-"Ok…"-obedeció sin más.  
-"Ya puedes continuar…"-le miro por el rabillo de sus ojos, expectante de saber cuál era su respuesta.

Verla con sus manos en la espalda, sin capacidad para moverse libremente... le encendía demasiado.

-"N-no sabía que te gustaba esta clase de c-cosas…!"-entro de golpe-"Dios…! Momo!"-envistió con mucha más fuerza.

Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza, _al final si era cierto…_ pensó, era completamente diferente a antes, ahora era salvaje, ya ni siquiera podía darle un solo respiro para poder recuperar su aliento. Comenzaba a volverse torpe.

Una de los cojines cercanos logro servirle como des ahogador, escondiendo su rostro entero en el para morderlo o amortiguar los estruendosos sonidos que soltaba.

-"Y-yo también quiero intentar algo…"-dijo el muchacho, activando su quirk para poder darse más velocidad-"…avísame si q-quieres que me detenga!".

 _Oh…! Santo cielo!_ Pensó al ver una notoria diferencia de velocidad, múltiples orgasmos le tornaron estúpida, casi y sentía que desfallecería por tal subida de celeridad. Estar siendo tomada en esta posición, esposada y para colmo en el sillón en el que todos sus compañeros se sentaban diariamente… era demasiado.

No escucho avisarle nada, pero si sintió como una última envestida le hizo retorcerse junto a él. Ambos quedaron sin aliento uno sobre el otro, intentando retornar al mundo real y escapar del planeta libido.

El televisor estaba estático, el par inmóvil, pero sus perspectivas no paraban de dar vueltas y vueltas.

 **Epilogo**

Cuando le preguntaron en la pijama con respecto a su vida con el peliverde en el aspecto íntimo, Momo prefirió no decir nada al respecto de su capacidad de usar su quirk en la cama. Ella solo dijo…

-"Es tierno y considerado".

Vil mentira.

* * *

 **No se por que me dio ganas de profanar a mis roles de canela de esta manera, espero que por lo menos haya hecho un buen trabajo haciéndolo.**


	9. Provocacion

**Resumen**

Momo empieza a sospechar que quizá Mina lo haya planeado todo, sin embargo, hasta que no lo haya confirmado al cien por ciento… no le iba a dar ni una chance, ni una sola.

 **Provocación**

Reunidas en la mesa de la cocina, las chicas de la clase A ya hacían cenando en paz y armonía, mientras que afuera los muchachos hablaban a gritos y comían. El tema de conversación era parejas, parejas que ya se habían establecido como definitivas actualmente.

Mina disfrutaba cada segundo charlando al respecto, Momo por otro lado…

-"Pero para ser sinceros…"-dijo Mina-"…aun no puedo imaginármelos serializando su relación"-se fijó en su vicepresidente.

Luego de tomar una copa de té para calmar la osadía en las palabras de su compañera, Momo dijo.

-"Ya llegamos al máximo punto de formalización, el ya conoce a mi familia y yo a la suya"-un _ohh!_ Se escuchó de parte del resto-"Las puertas de mi hogar están abiertas las veinticuatro horas del día para su familia".  
-"Impresionante, debo admitirlo!"-aplaudió la pelirosa-"Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, _hasta que no convivan juntos aun me le apunto!_ "-sonrió como si nada.

Momo hizo un gesto medio de sorpresa e enojo, su mirada bien puesta en la joven que "indirectamente" le había declarado la guerra sobre su novio. El resto de la noche la joven se mantuvo con ese gesto, su mente analizando una y otra vez las palabras declaradas.

Ya cuando estaba lavándose los dientes (con el mismo gesto) un miedo abrumador invadió su ser.

-"Jamás!"-se dijo determinada, su mano en pecho y su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

No iba a permitirlo! Le enseñaría que era más que capaz de mantener su relación a flote con la destreza de toda una Yaoyorozu. Inclusive durmiendo la pelinegra no dejo de sentirse siempre atenta y decidida.

-"No… ZzZz lo permitiré…"-dijo entre sueños.

 **Un año y medio después**

Reunión de héroes, el perfecto momento no solo para conocer nuevos reclutas que se unían a la causa de proteger al inocente y brindar justicia, sino que también…

-"En verdad me alegro de verlas de nuevo!"-Mina sonrió con una felicidad desbordante.

Eran en estas juntas que uno se reencontraba con viejos conocidos, compartían experiencias y obviamente, se ponían al día de la vida que ahora llevaba cada uno de sus ex compañeros de clase. Aprovechando que Izuku se encontraba charlando con el grupo de chicos de su antigua clase, Momo desbordo confianza y preparo sus palabras para lo que se venía.

Algo que había estado esperando por más de un año y medio… su sonrisa le fue imposible ocultar a la hora de alzar la voz.

-"Solo para informarles…"-se cruzó de brazos e incluso se dio el privilegio de tomar una postura triunfante-"…Izuku y yo empezamos a convivir juntos desde hace tres semanas atrás, alquilamos un apartamento cerca del centro de la ciudad"-brillo y luz le iluminaban.

Las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegarle, después de todo, ni siquiera Kyouka, quien había tenido una relación mucho más tiempo que ella, había dado ese gran paso junto a Kaminari. Sus ojos se fijaron cautelosamente sobre la pelirosa a su costado, ahora era cuando le recordaba sus palabras del pasado y le demostraba que-

-"Oh! Impresionante!"-sonrió como si nada-"Aunque aún los veo un poco inestables… creo que es por eso que dicen…"-levanto un dedo.

No necesitaba escucharlo para ya volver a tener el mismo gesto de hace un año y medio atrás.

-" _Mientras no tenga anillo en dedo, es más que soltero!_ "-rio divertida.

Ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez, pero los efectos en la pelinegra fueron peores. Ni siquiera estando en los brazos de su pareja, ya listos para descansar en su cómoda cama pudo encontrar la paz.

Ahora incluso juraba escuchar la voz de la pelirosa en su cabeza, torturándole interminablemente sin piedad alguna. Girándose con cuidado de no despertar al peliverde (estaban de cucharita) Momo observo con detenimiento al muchacho.

Tras pensarlo y pensarlo hasta el amanecer, la pelinegra por fin se atrevió a despertarle y preguntar.

-"Y si nos casamos?".

 **Un año después.**

No era algo raro, mucho menos malo.

Aquí las personas o contraían matrimonio muy jóvenes o lo hacían muy adultos, a pesar de que al principio todo esto sucedió por las resaltantes palabras de cierta pelirosa, Momo termino amando cada segundo de su boda junto a la persona con quien juro morir unida.

Ahora mismo no podía ser más feliz, sin embargo… el deber llamaba.

Y no se refería al deber de una heroína, para nada! Tomando ventaja que su ahora marido se encontraba siendo cargado por los mismo compañeros de clase de siempre, esta se acercó a la mesa en que estaban sus amigas.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más radiante y sincera, su caminar había sido tan perfecto… y su movimiento con la mano que tenía un reluciente anillo dorado pudo cegar a alguien ante tanto derroche de confianza.

-"Hey! La recién casada!"-Mina levanto su copa-"Te ves bien con el vestido blanco, Yaomomo!".  
-"Gracias"-se sentó en una silla vacía-"Aunque debo admitir que estuve bastante nerviosa en toda la ceremonia…"-había llegado la hora-"…en especial cuando tuvimos que ponernos las **sortijas** ".

Comentarios al respecto le fueron llegando, la mayoría de como sentirse de tal manera era normal, pero Momo aún estaba expectante de que sería lo que Mina diría esta vez. Si es que siquiera habría forma de retarle con otra frase, claro está.

-"Muy lindo anillo, de veras! Hmm pero…"-se recostó un poco en la mesa-"…recuerda lo que dicen Yaomomo".

La mencionada sintió que un tic nervioso en varias partes de su cuerpo.

-" _Hasta que no haya niños, existen los papelillos!"-_ su sonrisa absorbió toda la felicidad que Momo tenia dentro.

 _Después… después de la boda._

Las ganas de gritar con toda su alma tendrían que esperar, ahora mismo tenía muchas cosas que cambiar… empezando con los días en su luna de miel.

-"Hola? Si, habla ella…"-hablo en voz baja desde uno de los baños-"…quisiera aumentar el tiempo que acordamos en el resort".

Quienes entraban al lugar solo veían con curiosidad el largo vestido blanco que sobresalía de los demás baños.

-"Si, si… que ahora sea un mes"-un silencio estático se escuchó por unos segundos-"P-pagare el doble! Que? Pues dígales que cambios de opinión! Como que reservaron con anticipación?!".

Cierto número de mujeres ya se había puesto a observar confundidas como el baño con el vestido blanco sobresaliendo empezó a ser pateado y golpeado sin cesar.

 **Once meses después.**

Ok… ahora sí que no había forma alguna, **simplemente** ninguna manera, no existía siquiera una minúscula chance de que pudiera venirle con algo nuevo. La pequeña en sus brazos era la prueba definitiva, la última simbolización de su amor y lealtad del uno al otro.

Inclusive tenia las características más destacantes de cada uno, las pecas, color de ojos y ondulación en su cabello todo era heredado de su padre, pero todo lo demás era directamente pasado de su familia, ese solido color negro que tenía lo demostraba.

Se lo demostraba a todo aquel que preguntara sobre los padres de la niña.

Había esperado nueve meses y dolido como mil infiernos… pero había valido la pena.

-"Uh... me recuerdas porque invitaste solo a Ashido esta vez?"-pregunto Izuku.  
-"Es algo personal, no es necesario que te quedes, si así quieres"-le sonrió reconfortantemente.  
-"Y dejar a esta pequeña?"-levanto a la adorable niña-"No lo creo"-jugo con sus cabellos.

 _Ah…_

Tomándose un tiempo para revivir todo lo pasado, Momo empezó a darse cuenta que quizá tomarse tan en serio esas provocaciones que la pelirosa le daba no eran para tanto. Quizá debió simplemente dejarlas pasar y continuar a su propio ritmo…

-"Mira, intenta imitarte"-rio su pareja.

Sonriente y con muchas energías, la pequeña Lilyan intento amarrarse el pelo en una coleta, lográndolo tras descubrir que podía mantener su pelo así siempre y cuando tenga una mano sosteniéndola.

-"Oh! Ya se…"-Momo busco en sus bolsillos, su singular lazo de pelo fue sacado.  
-"Aun lo tenías?"-rio impresionado, Izuku.  
-"No lo he vuelto a usar desde que dijiste que te gustaba más suelto"-sonrió-"Listo"-termino de amarrar el de Lilyan.  
-"Se ve hermosa"-el peliverde le abrazo del hombro, Momo se relajó a su lado.

 _Así es perfecto_

Amaba esto, no se arrepentía de nada, esto era su todo ahora mismo… no podía pensar en algo mejor. Estaba agradecida que así había sido como terminaron las cosas, ya no sentía la necesidad de restregarle a Mina que su unión era y seria para siempre.

No pudo haber tomado mejores decisiones.

 **Epilogo.**

-"Aunque al principio lo tome como una amenaza… me alegro que me hayas dicho todos esas frases, Ashido"-sonrió Momo-"Por cierto, de donde las sacaste? Busque cada una de ellas en internet y-".  
-"Las invente!"-sonrió Mina, sus manos jugando con la pequeña pelinegra en su regazo.  
-"Q-que…?".  
-"Hehe todo lo invente! Desde que anunciaron su noviazgo me convertí en su fan número uno! Son mi ship favorito!"-rio.  
-"O-ósea que todo esto lo h-hiciste con la intención d-de-".  
-"Sip! Ahora puedo morir en paz!"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-"...ya veo".  
-"Aunque… ya que en _parte_ te ayude a que lograras todo esto"-Mina se le acercó para decirle algo al oído-"Me dejarías probar a Midoriya una noch-".  
-" **Fuera de mi casa** ".

La velocidad con la que Lilyan cambio de regazo será desconocida por el resto de la eternidad.

 **Me divertí haciendo esta, nos vemos en "La verdad"!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	10. Kinktober 2018

**A partir de este punto las actualizaciones aquí serán categorías M+  
Participando por un evento de la página "Es de fanfics".**

 **Inktober 2018 - Edicion IzuMo**

 **Aftercare**

Adoraba esta parte, el momento clave en su relación que comprobaba su amor, no era un simple amorío adolescente, si lo fuera, cualquiera de los dos se hubiera levantado, parado y luego vestido para luego decir _fue divertido_ o _estuvo asombroso_ y más sinónimos que los jóvenes solían decir para no tener que pasar un momento incomodo luego del sexo.

No negaba que hacerlo con su pareja era asombroso, para nada, Izuku era un once de diez en cuanto a poder satisfacerle, incluso se empezaba a preguntar si era ella quien hacia bien su parte…

Volviendo al "incomodo" momento después de horas pasión, Momo ya hacía con su oído escuchando atentamente el ritmo cardiaco del peliverde, quien le acariciaba el cabello a la vez que olía profundamente el mismo. Las sabanas cubriendo parcialmente sus desnudos cuerpos.

Ya no les avergonzaba si sus compañeros les habían escuchado o no, en este momento lo único que querían era que este bello momento no acabe. En verdad que estaban enamorados.

-"Creo que estoy demasiado enamorada…"-confeso con sus ojos cerrados.  
-"Ya somos dos…"-dijo Izuku, seguidamente deposito un suave beso en su frente. Y Momo se restregó aún más contra él.

 **2\. Cosplay (los trajes de héroe también cuentan?)**

Había sido una larga tarde, Aizawa no les había dejado respirar ni un solo segundo, la gran mayoría, incluyendo su novia, termino deseando no haber nacido. La pobre ya hacía en su lado de los vestidores, desvistiéndose lentamente por el intenso cansancio que sentía.

Izuku ya hacia esperando apoyado en la puerta de afuera, conversando mientras su pareja terminaba de vestirse. Eran los últimos en venir, el resto ya se había retirado hace mucho tiempo… el atardecer era hermoso.

-"Izu…"-le llamo desde adentro-"…entra un momento por favor, no tengo fuerza para siquiera quitarme mi overall"-aviso.  
-"O-ok…"-se sintió nervioso al percatarse que entraría al vestidor de mujeres.

Apenas entro su ya palpitante corazón dio un mortal dentro de su pecho, su garganta se secó y su sangre fue dispersando a un lugar en específico. Sentada en la larga banca con su espalda levemente curvada y sus manos apoyándose sobre sus piernas, la joven ya hacía con nada más que su leotardo, no cinturón, no banda, no botas, nada.

Para colmo tenía el cabello suelto y un gesto deplorablemente adorable... Izuku trago saliva.

-"No puedo siquiera crear una matryoshka, estoy exhausta…"-suspiro Momo.  
-"Hehe… s-si"-se acercó para darle una mano, su libido aumentando por cada segundo que la tenía cerca.  
-"Empiezo a considerar el acompañarte a tus entrenamientos diarios, quizá asi no sufriré tanto"-hablo para sí misma… ya que su pareja continuaba contemplándole.

Mientras ella seguía hablando, la mente del peliverde era un completo caos, una parte decía "está muy cansada, es mejor hacerlo en otra ocasión" y otra argumentaba "no es necesario que haga nada, podemos hacer todo el trabajo!".

Su mente se puso tan en conflicto que en la realidad este se quedó en blanco, con sus ojos viendo al vacío y su boca abierta. Leves murmullos se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

Momo noto esto y se giró a ver por qué su novio no decía nada, sin embargo, a penas giro un poco a la derecha noto un bulto en sus pantalones. Rojo adorno sus mejillas, sus hombros se elevaron un poco y la vergüenza le empezó a hacer pensar cosas indebidas.

 _Supongo que es mi culpa…_ dijo mentalmente la pelinegra, viendo por el rabillo de sus ojos lo que había provocado.

-"I-izuku?"-le regreso a la realidad-"Quieres q-que…"-señalo su ereccion.  
-"Oh…!"-también se sintió avergonzado-"…lo siento, me d-deje llevar".  
-"Esta bien…"-se mordió los labios-"…aunque h-hacerlo aquí"-hablo cubriéndose levemente su boca.  
-"C-c-cerrare la puerta!"-de un momento a otro ya le había puesto candado.  
-"Bueno… s-supongo que puedo-"-antes de que terminara de hablar, su visión de repente se volvió más amplia.

Izuku le había levantado como si nada, sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza por detrás de sus rodillas, así es…

-"I-i-izuku!"-se quejó roja como un tomate-"No crees q-que esta pose es algo i-incomoda!?".  
-"Lo s-siento! E-es solo que estoy muy excitado y ansioso…"-sudo como loco.

Iba a continuar quejándose, pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en aquello caliente que rozaba su entrada. _En verdad está ansioso…_ pensó al ver la frustrada erección sobándose con desesperación contra ella.

Momo empezó a respirar con dificultad, sus piernas estaban bien sostenidas, sus brazos flotando en el aire y su interior tornándose cada vez más caliente.

-"T-terminemos rápido…"-susurro antes de dejarse llevar.  
-"Lamento ser t-tan caprichoso…"-acerco sus labios para besarle.  
-"Yo lamento haberte provocado esto"-sonrió reconfortantemente.

Un frustrado beso les hizo entrar en completa estupidez, el peliverde entro en la joven con fuerza, empezando con rudeza y velocidad sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por el estado de su amante. Aunque no había problema alguno de parte de Momo, nop… ninguno en lo absoluto.

Estar en esta pose era vergonzosa, pero el tener vista de cómo era empujada una y otra vez por el peliverde le calentaba más de lo que pensaba, que el muchacho cada vez aumentara más su velocidad y fuerza no le ayudaba. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y su dentadura se cerró con fuerza.

-"Momo…"-susurro Izuku, lamiendo su cuello a la vez que golpeaba su sexo una y otra vez, el obsceno sonido de su unión y el de los gemidos contenidos de su amada le volvían loco.

Usualmente sus sesiones tomaban unas cuantas horas, esto por culpa de la gran estamina del peliverde, pero la intensidad y deseo que Izuku soltaba esta vez les hizo venirse tras unos minutos. Momo soltó un sonoro grito ahogado e Izuku mordió su hombro en un intento de contener su gruñido.

El peliverde se sentó en la banca con la muchacha aun prisionera de su agarre. Ambos permanecieron con sus respiraciones agitadas por varios segundos.

Eso había sido demasiado para la pelinegra, su cerebro enserio dejo de funcionar todos esos minutos… esa sería su lección.

De ahora en adelante no volvería a mostrarse al peliverde con solo su leotardo… a menos que en verdad quiera hacerlo.

 **3\. Masajes**

Le habían contado acerca de las miles de formas que un hombre se ingeniaba para poder llevar a su pareja a la cama, Mina no paraba de venir con una nueva siempre que podía en sus pijamadas.

Recordaba algunas de las tantas que dijo, sobre todo las más peculiares o extrañas. Ahora que Izuku se encontraba sola con ella, ambos en la privacidad de su recamara, Momo no pudo evitar pensar en esas _técnicas_ cuando el peliverde le pregunto.

-"Q-quieres que te haga masajes?".

Obviamente no le rechazo, casi nunca recibía masajes, mas era más que obvio por su actitud nerviosa que eso no era a lo que Izuku realmente le apuntaba. Pero a pesar de todo, sus manos si sentían bien en sus hombros, su caliente aliento sobre su cuello mandaba respingos por su espalda.

No esperaba que una de las formas que Mina explico vaya a funcionar tan bien, aunque quizá no era eso, quizá solo estaba excitada y ya… o tal vez le gustaban los masajes? Quien sabe, ya pensaría al respecto luego de las horas que estaría ocupada.

 **Se supone que el número cuatro seria "Spanking" pero creo que aún no estoy tan listo para escribir a mis niños de tal manera? Haha. Perdonadme si es que he decepcionado pero esta actividad en verdad me tiene interesado.**

 **Pdta: Pasarse a leer "La verdad" si es que les interesa un fic con hijos e hijas de Izuku?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	11. Kinktober parte 2

**Inktober 2018 - Edicion IzuMo**

 **6-Publico**

Ambos estaban demasiado tomados, el afecto que mostraban públicamente era prueba de ello, normalmente les ponía súper avergonzados siquiera darse un beso en la mejilla a ojo de todos… pero ahora estaban devorándose con ímpetu en el baño del bar.

Sus labios húmedos de tantos besos y sus manos pasando por donde uno quisiera. Momo estaba delante del retrete, respirando agitadamente tras una larga batalla de dominación entre sus lenguas.

Se había olvidado que estando ebrio, Izuku se tornaba bastante primitivo, aunque no lo culpaba, ella bajo los efectos del alcohol era quien siempre sugería salir de cualquier lugar en el que se encuentren para por lo menos darse un acalorado beso.

Esta vez sería diferente, estaba segura por la manera en la que una de las manos de su pareja estimulaba apasionadamente su pecho, provocándole punzones de placer en todo su cuerpo.

-"Siéntate…"-dijo el peliverde, su tono autoritario hizo que Momo cayera hechizada por su voz.

Al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el retrete, algunas voces y pasos se escucharon por afuera del baño de donde estaban. Los dos se detuvieron en seco y se miraron a los ojos… pero luego Izuku sonrió pícaro.

-"E-espera…!"-dijo en voz baja, mas sus piernas de igual manera fueron separadas.

Sus ojos observaron cómo su amante se tomaba su tiempo en bajarse la bragueta, una de sus manos con un agarre firme en su levantando tobillo. Escucho como las personas de afuera ahora comentaban más silenciosamente, Momo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no abrir la boca al ver su entrada ser sobada contra el miembro de Izuku.

Empezaba a cansarse de sus provocaciones... pero al mismo tiempo le hacía ansiar más comenzar a ser envestida.

-"Dios… s-siento que voy a vomitar"-se escuchó a Kaminari entrar al baño.  
-"Tu vomita en ese y yo en este"-Kirishima entro junto a él.

Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, diciéndole silenciosamente a su pareja que se detuvieran, Momo lo único que hizo es encender más al joven. Una de sus manos cubrió con fuerza su boca, evitando así que un gemido salga, la otra golpeo el frio metal de la cabina en la que estaban.

-"Hey! Dejen vomitar a la gente en paz!"-dijo Kaminari antes de volver a lo suyo.

De un momento a otro la pelinegra se encontró totalmente recostada en el retrete, sus piernas en lo alto y su sexo recibiendo constantemente el abrumador sube y baja de Izuku. El placer era insoportable, pequeños gemidos lograban escapar incluso con su mano bien apretada contra su boca.

-"Todo bien hermano? Parece que estas a punto de tener un orgasmo o algo así hahaha!"-dijo Kirishima.  
-"No soy yo genio!"-se quejó Kaminari.

Ambas piernas fueron agarradas con fuerza con el fin de dar un último empujón que acabo con el control de la pelinegra. Un gemido ahogado resonó en todo el lugar, callando totalitariamente a todo aquel presente.

La pareja solo tenía ojos para el otro ahora mismo, los dos cautivados por lo placentero de su unión, quienes estaban en el baño parecieron guardar silencio e irse sin más, dejándolos con el escenario perfecto para continuar con su amorío.

 **7-Rolplay**

-"Necesitas ayuda Midoriya?"-dijo Momo, acercándose por detrás del muchacho y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.  
-"Creo que n-no entiendo esta parte sensei…"-señalo el peliverde.  
-"Fácil, solo tienes que usar esta fórmula y…"-sus palabras entraban y salían por las orejas del peliverde, este prefirió concentrarse en el cuello descubierto alado suyo.  
-"Lo siento sensei, podría e-explicarlo de nuevo?"-besos rápidos fueron cayendo sobre el cuello de la joven.  
-"S-seguro…"-intento no perder la compostura.

Momo continúo explicando y a medida que lo iba haciendo, Izuku cada vez más iba profundizando sus ataques, esforzándose con todo lo que tenía en marcar su cuello.

-"G-gracias sensei…"-succiono su piel e incluso mordió su lóbulo, las piernas de la pelinegra flaqueaban-"…pero creo que va a t-tener que repetírmelo una vez más".  
-"Mejor se lo explico en la p-pizarra…"-dijo entrecortadamente.

Su mano era temblorosa, la tiza en mano era sostenida con dificultad, todo esto por culpa de las dos manos de su "alumno" en sus pechos, además de eso, la sensación de tener al mini Izuku pegado a su retaguardia no paraba de desconcentrarle en escribir el ejercicio.

-"S-sensei… creo que necesitare tomar un descanso"-sintió como bajaba su falda-"Le gustaría a-acompañarme?"-una de sus manos bajo hasta su entrada.  
-"No t-tengo problemas…"-dijo ya casi en un gemido.

El sonido de la tiza caer al suelo marco el inicio de la sensualidad, pronto alumno y profesora se encontraron disfrutando del placer creado, Momo empujando la pizarra con sus manos mientras era tomada con gran velocidad por Izuku.

Esto de jugar a los roles de verdad que termino siendo algo que les dejaría enganchados.

 **8-Cuerdas**

Tenerlo amarrado de manos con un fuerte nudo boca abajo en su cama fue sin duda lo mejor que Momo hubiese pensado. Ser ella quien tome la iniciativa y la que haga la mayor parte del trabajo era algo que siempre quiso intentar.

Ninguno de los dos se arrepintió.

Izuku quedo embobado de la visión de su novia montándolo como si no hubiera un mañana y Momo pudo sentirse como la dominante por primera vez, todo esto provocando múltiples orgasmos que dejaron al par exhausto.

-"La próxima vez te toca a ti ser amarrada…"-dijo el peliverde.

Momo nunca se sintió más emocionada y excitada en toda su vida.

 **9-Oral.**

-"Y tu Momo? Cuéntanos si es que señorita elegancia alguna vez le dio un oral a su novio o recibió uno"-sonrió Mina.

La mente de la pelinegra viajo a una ofuscada memoria pasada, esa de cuando ambos ya estaban tan ebrios de placer que toda su vergüenza había desaparecido. Recordó como se quedó contemplando todo lo que había entrado en su boca después de ser avisada que se correría.

No sabía que había entrado en ella, que hizo que viera el miembro de Izuku como helado y viceversa. Pero no le había disgustado, una de las actividades poco realizadas entre ellos pero de las más secretamente placenteras para ambos por igual.

Sería capaz de decirles acerca de lo mucho que disfrutaba ser probada por la lengua de su pareja? O quizá acerca de lo extrañamente placentero y triunfante de ver a su amador en éxtasis al encajarla toda?

Momo trago saliva y cerro sus piernas antes de decir.

-"No, nunca".

 **El número diez era castigo, estoy terminando de ver los demás retos y en verdad que me estoy quedando traumado ahahaha! Me saltare con las que no me sienta cómodo escribiendo, tampoco las mencionare porque no creo que sea necesario.**

 **Pdta: Debería seguir con el Inktober o retornamos a nuestro fluff de comedia?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	12. Kinktober ultima parte

**Kinktober 2018 - IzuMo edition**

 **17- Mordidas**

El salón era un caos, Momo se sentía diminuta ante las escépticas miradas de sus compañeras, todas insistiéndole en que se quite la enorme bufanda roja amarrada en su cuello. Sus ojos miraron por entre sus amigas hasta enfocarse en la verde cabellera de su pareja.

Izuku no había tenido tanta suerte como ella, apenas entro al aula con la gran bufanda negra en su cuello, Kaminari y Mineta sospecharon al instante. Sero fue quien le quito de un zarpazo el accesorio.

Ahora todo mundo comentaba en voz alta de la rojiza marca de dientes en su piel, todos mandándole miradas de tiempo en tiempo a ella.

No pasaba nada… mientras que en su novio solo era una, en Momo ya hacían más de tres huellas en distintas partes de su cuello. Que habían tenido en la cabeza al pensar que tal cosa sería una buena idea?

 **19-Privacion sensorial**

Odiaba no poder sujetarla, olerla, besarla o siquiera verle, lo único que se le había permitido era escuchar y sentir placer. No sabía en que pose estaba, mas eso ahora no le importaba, lo único que le carcomía en curiosidad era su gesto, el rostro que siempre adoraba ver cuando hacían el amor.

-"M-momo…"-dijo su nombre, su tono de voz era totalmente rendido, sumiso ante al control de su pareja.

Escuchaba como sus sexos creaban obscenos sonidos cada que ella caía en su pelvis, daría lo que sea por poder quitarse la venda de sus ojos y ver como su amada le cabalgaba. Un beso profundo y frustrado logro satisfacer su deseo por sentirla junto a él.

Sus gemidos hacían eco en su cabeza, atontando su cerebro y aumentando su libido a niveles peligrosos. Podía liberarse en cualquier momento, desatarse de la silla en la que Momo solía estudiar de su cuarto e ponerla boca abajo en la cama, pero se sentía demasiado enamorado de la sensación.

Pronto seria su turno de tenerla a ella privada de sus sentidos y esa sería su cruel venganza.

 **21-Ahegao**

Todo era placer, la combinación de gruñidos gemidos que hacían, el sonido de sus sexos al chocar contra si a una velocidad que ella no creía posible, incluso el gesto que su pareja tenía mientras le penetraba sin cesar. Era como verlo en el campo de batalla, el mismo rostro que ponía al tener su traje de héroe, tal determinación y espíritu…

La volvía loca…

-"Momo…! Ya voy ah…!".

No podía hablar, el regocijo que sentía era simplemente demasiado, Momo solo pudo arquearse y apretar con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, su dentadura se cerró violentamente y una sonrisa obscena se formó en su rostro. Izuku también paso por algo parecido, sus manos sosteniendo en lo alto ambos tobillos, levantando sus piernas lo más posible para que pueda apoyarse y dar un último empujón que le llevo al clímax.

Izuku cayó rendido a su lado, sentía como si hubiera hecho toda una mañana de ejercicios…

-"Lo siento si m-me salí un poco de control…"-giro a verle.

Sus palabras no llegaron a la joven, la pelinegra aún estaba en su mundo, sonriente y con su respiración agitada, Momo poco a poco fue cayendo inconsciente hasta quedar dormida.

Tal parece que con un cinco por ciento ya era más que suficiente para llevar a su pareja al nirvana.

 **24-Afrodisiaco**

-"Vamos Yaomomo! Vive tu juventud! Cuando sean mayores quizá y casi nunca tengan tiempo para una buena revolcada"-dijo Mina, abrazando del hombro a la pelinegra y poniéndole el frasco rosa frente a sus ojos-"Es la última que me queda y en verdad necesito el dinero"-puso los ojos de cachorro.  
-"Nuestra vida íntima esta más que bien…"-dijo indignada y orgullosa al mismo tiempo-"…lo comprare solo porque eres mi amiga"-saco su billetera.  
-"Eres la mejor!"-exploto en felicidad.

Estando ya en su cuarto y con el afrodisiaco reposando en su mesa de noche, Momo vio curiosa el frasco y su peculiar liquido color rosa, sabia de la existencia de este tipo de cosas pero nunca creyó que fueran efectivas.

-"Quizá…"-fijo su vista en la bandeja de plata encima de su cómoda, una taza de té y otra de jugo.

Hoy Izuku venía a su cuarto a tener una de sus clásicas veladas de lectura, aunque supuestamente leer era a lo que se reunían, hace ya una semana que no intimaban…

-"Momo! Soy yo!"-llamo el peliverde a su puerta.

Pensando profundamente al respecto, Momo se decidió por poner verter un poco del afrodisiaco al jugo favorito de su pareja.

 _Solo por si acaso_ pensó antes de ocultar el estimulante e ir a abrir la puerta. No era como si fuera a hacer un cambio demasiado drástico… o sí?

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Sábado por la mañana, Mina, Toru y Kyouka ya hacían desayunando en la cocina tranquilamente hasta que su vicepresidenta entra silenciosamente con sus manos apoyándose en la pared y o cualquier cosa que este a su lado. Su caminar gracioso llama la atención de todas, su cabello desordenado y su pijama mal puesta le dan apariencia de vagabunda.

-"Demonios Yaomomo, parece como si no hubieras dormido toda la noche!"-comento Mina-"Que acaso tú y Midoriya se divirtieron anoche?"-bromeo.  
-"Cállate"-dice secamente, su semblante molesto.  
-"Uh… estas bien?"-pregunta Kyouka.  
-"No me d-digas que…"-Toru suspira sorprendida.  
-"Toma"-saca el frasco que Mina le dio y lo estampa contra la mesa con furia-"Puedes botarlo, no me importa"-dice para luego empezar a tomar vasos y vasos de agua sin parar.

Nunca… nunca más vuelve a comprarle algo a Mina. Jamás.

…y tampoco vuelve a darle algo que pueda aumentar ligeramente la ya absurda estamina de Izuku, sería una nueva regla de oro que marcaría con fuego en su cerebro.

 **31-Tema Libre (Celos y venganza? No se cómo se le dice a esta clase de genero)**

Pocas veces se enojaba, se necesitaba de horas y horas de insultos o molestias de todo tipo para que perdiera la paciencia y se dejara llevar por la ira… pero incluso ella tenía su límite.

-"S-si… así…"-puso todo de sí en pensar las palabras adecuadas para encender a su pareja.  
-"Baja u-un poco la voz, el resto podría e-escuchar…"-explico su pareja, empujando contra su ser a un ritmo normal.  
-"No me importa… que e-escuchen si quieren…"-comenzó a empujar contra él, su rostro paso a mirar al piso y sus codos se pusieron contra la puerta del baño.

Sabía que estaban escuchando, **se había asegurado** que así fuera, no le importaba si Kaminari grababa audios o si Mineta intentaba o lograba abrir la puerta, incluso le agradecería al pequeño pervertido. Esta era su forma de vengarse, de demostrarle a Mina que Izuku estaba **fuera de límites**.

Ya estaba cansada de tener que soportar sus constantes coqueteos con su novio, antes lo tomaba a la ligera, pero verla todos los días y con un tal descaro…!

-"L-la música… la música y-ya no se escucha fuerte…"-advirtió Izuku, su agarre en sus caderas perdió fuerza.  
-"No importa! Izuku…"-giro a verle parcialmente-"…cógeme más fuerte"-verle tragar saliva con dificultad aseguro el éxito de su plan.

No le importaba lo que haya dicho, ya había perdido la vergüenza en las decenas de prácticas que hizo en su espejo antes. Ahora solo quedaba dejar que su amante haga el resto en tres, dos…

-"Ah…! S-si…"-eso había sido real, normalmente se contenía siempre que lo hacían, pero ahora se aseguraría de ser lo más sucia posible. No era tan difícil cuando Izuku asaltaba como pistón su entrada.

Quería que escuchara, que se diera cuenta lo loco y primitivo que tenía al peliverde por ella, por ella y por nadie más… se aseguró de dejarse llevar y gemir lo más obscenamente posiblemente. No aumento la voz, quería que escuchara los gruñidos que su amante hacia al hacerlo con ella.

Algo que nunca tendría por más que se le insinuara, podría darle besos en la mejilla y tocarle casualmente en son de broma… pero esto no lo tendría, ni en sus sueños ni en esta vida.

-"Gah…!"-un quejido de parte del muchacho finalizo con sus envestidas, Izuku se dejó caer en el retrete y Momo cayo lentamente apoyada de la puerta.

Demostrar lo que era suyo nunca había sido tan placentero antes.

 **Aquí termino yo con mi aporte a Kinktober (me equivoque en escribirlo)! Me saltee demasiadas pero lo hice por su y mi sanidad haha! Espero por lo menos les haya entretenido.**

 **Ahora retornaremos al fluff, romance, comedia y ocasionales lemons que se ocurran con esta pareja, fue bueno salir de la rutina por un tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	13. Pide un deseo

**Resumen:**

Momo está enamorada, Izuku también, pero ambos esperan sacrificar algo primero antes de pasar el resto de su vida juntos.

 **Pide un deseo**

Su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente, el confort que debería sentir al tener una de sus manos entrelazadas con su actual pareja provocaba todo lo contrario, le hacía sentir asco de sí misma, decepción por llevar esto tan lejos.

 _No entiendo como después de vivir tal cosa sigas con esta mentira, que acaso no te das cuenta lo mucho que te estas hiriendo?_

Era su cumpleaños, debería estar contenta de un año más de vida, de que sus compañeros le hayan organizado una fiesta a pesar de estar en semana de exámenes. Por lo menos su falsa sonrisa lograba mantener la felicidad del resto a tope.

 _Mientras más lo guarden más personas terminaran involucrando._

Contuvo su respiración al ver como Uraraka se apegaba a su brazo, sus ojos hicieron zoom repetidas veces en el movimiento que ocurría a la altura de sus manos, donde sus dedos se tocaban ligeramente, no… eran los dedos de ella los cuales buscaban entrelazarse con los de él.

Un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente, una situación similar en la que nuevamente dejo sus emociones le controlaran.

 _-"Debo de admitir que Midoriya me calienta más que el sol de verano! Darle una mordida a ese rol de canela es en lo que más pienso últimamente!"._

Sabía que Mina probablemente solo estaba bromeando, que solo era un juego lo que tenía pensado… y eso eral o que más le molesta.

Izuku no era ningún juguete, el no merecía pasar por algo así.

 _-"No te le acerques…".  
-"Uh…? Yaomomo?".  
-"Búscate a otro con quien divertirte"._

Había sido el destino quien las puso ese día como las que deberían quedarse a limpiar la clase, no iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad de proteger a su amante, con todo lo que ya había pasado, su corazón era lo más importante para ella.

-"Ya llego la torta!"-la misma Mina a la que le había amenazado se adentró a la sala con una caja en manos.

Siguió observando como la castaña continuaba insinuándose al peliverde, este devolviendo sus indirectas negativa pero amistosamente. Odiaba que fuera tan buena persona, le gustaría que de vez en cuando solo diga **no** y todo se acaba así de simple.

-"Yaoyorozu? Estas bien?"-pregunto Todoroki alado suyo, su rostro mostrando cero humanidad, el agarre en su mano sintiéndose más vacío que cálido o frio.

Estaba cansada de actuar, tras analizar a fondo al muchacho también podía decir que el también lo estaba. Si era así entonces por que continuaban mintiéndose? Por qué seguían torturando a su mejor amigo y secreto amante?

-"Vayan apagando las luces!"-ordeno Mina, el pastel color crema levantado en sus manos.

Todos se levantaron, Momo vio de reojo como Uraraka mantenía en el sillón un poco más a Izuku. Su mano libre se cerró en un puño al ver como esta le susurraba algo al oído.

 _T-te amo Momo… en verdad que l-lo que hago._

Que se había creído? Quien se creía que era?

-"Acérquense todos!"-volvió a decir Mina.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, su respiración se había convertido en constantes suspiros de ira que pasaron desapercibidos por casi todo el mundo. Todoroki, Kyouka, Tsuyu, Bakugou y Aoyama la observaron con diferentes gestos.

Algunos confirmaban sus sospechas y otros simplemente se sentían enojados por lo inmadura y egoísta que era. Kirishima logro percatarse también del cambio de humor en su vicepresidenta al ver como su amigo rubio rechinaba sus dientes y desprendía un sutil humo de sus puños.

-"Ura-"-su llamado fue interrumpido al notar como la luz se apagaba. Por unos segundos lo único que vio fue oscuridad.

Pero entonces alguien encendió las velas del pastel, devolviéndole parcialmente la visión.

-"Ahora vamos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños!"-Mina sonrió.

Momo trago saliva con dureza al recordar en donde estaba, su rostro fue ablandándose al ver que por lo menos Uraraka ya no estaba en el sillón junto a su ex amante. De alguna manera u otra terminaron frente a ella, sonriéndole listos para cantarle al igual que el resto.

Todo parecía haberse calmado, quienes habían captado la hostilidad de antes bajaron la guardia, tranquilos de que la joven no cometa una estupidez. El tradicional canto empezó a escucharse, sin embargo, los ojos verdes de quien amaba se toparon con los suyos.

El tiempo se detuvo y el sonido se apagó, solo eran ellos dos… Momo sintió su corazón estrecharse tanto que tuvo que llevar una mano a su pecho.

Las memorias no paraban de pasar por su mente, las miles de horas que pasaron juntos, las incontables veces que se prometieron amor y obviamente… lo mucho que en verdad demostraron su afecto.

Quería llorar, por como el peliverde había dejado de cantar también pudo deducir que sentía algo parecido. Era un buen momento para pedirle perdón, ponerse a llorar y decirle te amo nuevamente, todo al mismo tiempo para poder así acabar con este constante tormento.

Pero alguien corto su conexión de miradas, alguien se había llevado sus ojos verdes y ahora ella se sentía vacía una vez más.

-"Ahora tienes que pedir un deseo!"-dijo Mina.  
-"Deseo…?"-articulo la palabra entrecortadamente. Sus ojos persiguieron el cabello verde que resaltaba incluso en la oscuridad.  
-"Si! Desea lo que tu _corazón_ mas quiera!".

Mientras que Uraraka hablaba con el muchacho a lo lejos, Momo recapitulo todo lo que le puso en esta situación… y comenzó a desear.

 _Deseo viajar en el tiempo y evitar terminar nuestra relación.  
Deseo haber rechazado a Todoroki.  
Deseo no haberle hecho daño.  
Deseo que estuviera a mi lado de nuevo._

Pero sobre todas las cosas…

-"Deseo…"-iba a desear su felicidad, lo único que podía hacer en este punto es conformarse con tenerle cerca.

Vio como Uraraka parecía alzar la voz, alterándose por no tener respuesta de Izuku, tras unos segundos en ese tira y afloja… una bofetada cayo de lleno en el peliverde.

-"…la voy a matar"-murmuro antes de hacerse paso a la fuerza. Su mano hizo a un lado el pastel, el cual poco a poco fue cayendo al piso.

Todoroki no pudo contenerla, casi e incluso es arrastrado por su agarre, no pensó que tuviera tanta fuerza. Todo paso muy rápido para Momo pero en cámara lenta para el resto.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, su puño ya estaba levantado y en camino hacia el rostro de Uraraka, quien aún no se había percatado siquiera que ya no estaban a solas. El golpe sonó y fue brutal, Momo sintió su propia mano dolerle tras semejante ataque.

-"Maldita…"-mascullo la pelinegra.

Pero aun así la castaña no cayó al piso, sino que tras palpar su mejilla luego de dar unos pasos atrás, devolvió el golpe igual o más fuerte.

-"M-momo espe-"-Izuku quiso intervenir, pero el shock solo le permitió hablar, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en algo el par ya estaba devuelta a los golpes.

El pequeño corredor que daba a una ventana fue su campo de batalla, golpes caían crudamente sobre la otra, sangre empezaba a caer al piso, nadie se había esperaba que esto sucediera, no en este día por lo menos...

Era demasiado para presenciar, dos de las más tranquilas compañeras de su clase moliéndose a golpes, soltando chirridos de dolor tras darse con la pared y retorciéndose en agonía al sentir sus manos estrellarse con la supuesta suave piel.

-"S-suficiente!"-Iida recobro la consciencia tras sacudir su cabeza constantemente-"Ya es suficiente ustedes dos!"-intento acercarse.

Momo aprovecho el momento para levantarse con todo lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para taclear a la castaña, quien se quedó sin aire al impactar con el suelo. La altura con la que fue levantada cobro bastante dolor.

Ahora estaba bajo la merced de la pelinegra, quien se subió sobre ella, dejando caer todo su peso y evitándole el levantarse.

-"Como te atreves…!"-grito Momo, dejando caer un fuerte pero lento golpe sobre su rostro-"Sabiendo t-todo lo que ha pasado…!".

Los golpes seguían cayendo, el sonido de su puño estrellarse con sus mejillas resonaban en todo el dormitorio.

-"Después de todo lo que le hiciste pasar…!"-le grito entrecortadamente, sus golpes deteniéndose unos segundos en el aire-"Ignorándole un año entero, volviéndolo miserable…!"-volvió a levantar su puño.

Aprovechando que tenía descubierto su rostro, Uraraka le acertó un directo en su quijada, haciéndole caer rendida a su costado. La castaña aprovecho para reponerse, respirando con dificultad hasta erguirse hasta la mitad.

-"Lo rechazas y ahora lo persigues…"-escucho a Momo decir-"…eres una basura"-le vio intentar pararse.  
-"Y qué hay de ti!?"-grito a todo pulmón-"Quien es quien ahora le hace miserable?! Quien jugo con su corazón eh!?"-golpeo la pared-"Por lo menos yo intento arreglar las cosas!".  
-"Dándole una bofetada!?".  
-"De que otra manera puedo sacarte de su cabeza!?"-revelo-"Todo los días siempre eres tú, atormentándole con las mentiras que le dijiste! Como quieres q-que te olvide si todos los días t-te la pasas sonriendo como si n-nada nunca ocurrió! Besando a s-su mejor amigo y tratándole c-con indiferencia cada que se encuentran!"-lagrimas empezaban a caer-"Que t-tan miserable quieres que sea…"-se fue rompiendo hasta caer al piso-"Que clase de p-persona le hace eso a a-alguien…"-su llanto empezó a oírse.

No supo en que momento también se puso a llorar, nunca antes había sentido sus lágrimas fueran tan calientes, era como si llorara agua hirviendo. Su gesto aún era molesto, impotente y dolido por lo profundo que habían cavado las palabras de Uraraka.

-"Yo nunca quise enamorarme!"-grito-"Si tu no hubieras ignorado tus sentimientos probablemente nada de esto hubiera p-pasado!"-ahora era ella quien sollozaba-"Yo s-solo…"-fijo su vista en Izuku-"…yo no c-creí que…"-oculto su rostro con sus manos.

 _Yo no creí que me enamoraría…_

 **Epilogo.**

Hoy es su cumpleaños número veintitrés, la torta es diferente, su atuendo y rostro son diferentes, en resumen, muchas cosas han cambiado, la mayoría pequeñas. Aunque una era pequeña pero de gran importancia para ella.

-"Momo"-escucho que alguien le llamaba.  
-"Hmm?".  
-"No vas a venir a dormir?"-señalo su alcoba.  
-"Tengo que limpiar todo este desorden pero no puedo dejar a esta preciosura"-acerco lo que tenía en brazos a su rostro.  
-"O puedes venir a dormir y yo limpiare todo ese desorden, ya son las dos de la mañana"-informo.  
-"Oíste eso Lilyan? Papa será nuestro héroe esta vez…"-bostezo cansada, sus ojos cerrándose pesadamente.

Esta vez deseo algo diferente que hace cinco años, esta vez deseo que la vida siga siendo igual de buena que ahora.

 **Se supone que este es el cumpleaños de Momo y yo aquí escribiendo esto hahaha! Bueno, la próxima actualización será en "La verdad" espero estén conmigo para ese entonces.**

 **Pdta: Me alegro de que este fic también reciba apoyo, gracias : )**

 **-evolvelove.**


	14. Perfecta

**Resumen:**

Un debate los llevo a una discusión, ahora ambos están al borde de mojar sus sabanas de tantas lágrimas e ir a visitar a un otorrino por lo mucho que les dolía sus gargantas.

 **Perfecta**

Nadie pensó que la pareja oficial y con más futuro de toda la academia fuera a terminar peleándose, mucho menos su disputa afecte tanto a su clase. Mientras que la parte de los chicos consolaba como podía a su amigo peliverde, obligándole a que comiera y bebiera algo, lo que sea. Las féminas no respiraban tranquilas sin asegurarse de que Momo tuviera algo de sueño, ya que la pobre no podía dejar de pensar en la infinidad de escenarios negativos que tenía su futuro sin el chico de pecas.

La sala paso de ser un simple lugar donde mirar la televisión a un consultorio de psicología, cada amigo del peliverde tomando su turno para lograr animar al miserable joven.

-"Esto es una maldita porquería"-dijo Bakugou, su gesto furioso e indiferente.  
-"Se un poco más considerado amigo, hay un hombre herido aquí mismo"-Kirishima abrazo del hombro a Izuku.  
-"Basura, aquí lo único que veo es al mismo bebe llorón de hace años".  
-"Bakugou!"-le reclamo Iida.  
-"No, tiene razón Iida …"-levanto un brazo con desganas, su rostro escondido en el sillón-"...soy patético, Momo se sentiría decepcionada si me viera a si"-suspiro melancólico.  
-"Pero que no se enamoró de ti por tu forma de ser?"-comento Todoroki.  
-"Del Midoriya actual, no del de hace dos años"-le susurro Aoyama, Todoroki soltó un sonido de compresión.  
-"Deberías solo hablar con ella, quiero decir, ambos son bastante inteligentes! Seguro hacen las pases en unas pocas palabras"-sugirió Sero.  
-"Olvídalo, estoy hablando con Kyouka y ninguna de las chicas la quiere dejar salir del cuarto… dicen que Momo se ve terrible ahora mismo"-informo Kaminari, su celular en mano.  
-"Es una pena… bueno! Eso significa que está libre de nuevo no?"-Mineta fue sostenido por Shoji, silenciándolo por el resto de la charla.

Izuku solo siguió mirando a su pequeña paloma dorada que tenía como collar, obsequio de cumpleaños de su novia creado personalmente por ella. _Tu eres mi símbolo de la paz..._ fue lo que le dijo antes de otorgárselo. El peliverde sintió ganas de llorar solo recordar su hermosa sonrisa.

Era raro pensar lo diferente e irreal que este "trato" era en el lado de los chicos y de las chicas, ya que en el cuarto de Momo ya incluso se estaba organizando toda una nueva vida para la pobre muchacha.

-"Mira, Yaomomo es ultra mega millonaria, lo único que necesita hacer es decir quien será su prometido y listo! Problema resuelto!"-dijo Mina.  
-"Sigo pensando que mi idea de conseguirse a un galán para darle celos a Midoriya es mejor, me gustan como pareja!"-se metió Toru.  
-"Solo hagan las pases, no debe ser tan difícil"-Tsuyu dio su opinión.  
-"Para ellos tal vez, yo y Kaminari somos distintos… así que por mi parte puedo decir que _si_ es difícil"-suspiro Kyouka.  
-"Yaoyorozu?"-le llamo Uraraka, la castaña preocupada por como su compañera parecía no escuchar ni moverse de su posición fetal en su cama.

Momo solo veía con ojos borrosos la matryoshka con diseño de Izuku que había hecho y que reposaba en su mesa de noche, era algo así como su despertador, oyente y oso de felpa, de vez en cuando lo usaba para simular que era su novio… y practicar como pedirle que tengan amoríos, pero esa era otra historia.

Su cumpleaños se acercaba y justo unos cuantos días antes tenían que tener esa discusión. En verdad que tenía la peor de las suertes.

 **-"Momooo!"**

Todo el mundo dejo de hablar en el cuarto, la pelinegra fue la primera en poner su vista en la ventana.

-"Midoriya! A pesar de lo cautivador que sea todo esto, debo recordarte que gritar está prohibido en el campus!"-se escuchó a Iida.

 _Es… es el!_

-"Hahaha! No sé lo que le diste pero esta noche se puso mejor de lo que pensé!"-ahora se pudo oír a Bakugou.

Uraraka abrió la ventana lentamente, tras observar por unos segundos el panorama giro a ver al resto.

-"Uhm… Yaoyorozu?"-le vio entre divertida y confundida-"C-creo que Deku te llama".  
-"Izuku…"-se levantó de golpe lista para salir a verle.  
-"No no no! Espera!"-Mina intento contenerla, alejarla de la ventana a toda costa-"Ugh! Ayúdame Toru es muy fuerte!".  
-"Q-que?! Tengo que hablar con Izuku!"-Momo se quejó del por qué le privaban de reencontrarse con su amado.  
-"Si chicas, porque la están deteniendo?"-Kyouka se puso de su lado.  
-"Ahora es cuando nosotras entramos a la acción, confías en mi Yaomomo?"-sonrió Mina.  
-"No!"-respondió molesta e inmediatamente, casi fue un reflejo.  
-"Pues aprenderás a hacerlo! Sostenla bien Toru!"-se fue a responder a la ventana.

Desde abajo todo era un caos, la poca paz que había antes se esfumo en un parpadeo.

-"Momooo!"-volvió a gritar Izuku, su cabeza mareada y su cuerpo torpe. Lo único que hacía era gritar su nombre y mirar al cielo.  
-"Pero que rayos le diste Kaminari?!"-se quejo Kirishima.  
-"Hermano… te juro por mi vida que fue solo un vaso! Un mísero vaso de ron, nada más!".  
-"Sacreblue…"-Aoyama cayo desmayado.  
-"Por qué le diste ron?"-le miro Todoroki.  
-"Pensé que lo animaría un poco! En las fiestas siempre se suelta cuando le das alcohol!"-se escaso el rubio.  
-"Eso era cuando estaba con Yaoyorozu!"-Sero le dio un golpe.  
-"Como iba a saber que habría un gran cambio!?".

De repente Izuku dejo de llamar a la joven, de la ventana salió Ashido, asomándose lo más que podía de la barandilla.

-"Ella ya no te ama Midoriya! Se consiguió a alguien mucho mejor y más tierno!"-se pudo escuchar un grito desde su cuarto hasta donde estaban ellos.

El peliverde se hizo de piedra, un soplido y juraba se volvería polvo.

-"Pero tranquilo que aquí yo puedo tomar su lugar! Es más, antes de irse con ese italiano dijo _por favor, cuídalo mucho Mina_ ".  
-"I-italiano…?"-repitió el muchacho.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, la pelirosa fue tirada con fuerza devuelta al cuarto, por unos momentos se escuchó gritos y sonidos de cosas caer o de alguien ser golpeado. Tras esperar unos cuantos segundos más, una matryoshka fue lanzada de la ventana, cayendo en la cabeza al horrorizado peliverde.

-"Eso significa que terminaron oficialmente?"-logro preguntar Mineta.  
-"No…"-contesto Izuku, sus manos girando la matryoshka hasta provocar un click interno-"…todavía no"-abrió el muñeco y saco una nota.

 **Epilogo.**

Fue una larga y caótica noche, al final habían hecho las paces tras tener una charla privada, sus dos amigos por fin juntos de nuevo. Kyouka sonrió más tranquila de saber que ella y Kaminari no volverían a ser la pareja oficial del salón, tener ese título era sinónimo de perfección después de todo.

Definitivamente su noviazgo no era perfecto, prefería que su amiga sea quien porte con esa "responsabilidad".

Ya cuando estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos y decirle hola a ese nuevo bajo de ensueño que había estado deseando comprar últimamente… un golpeteo proveniente del piso de arriba la hizo abrir los ojos como nunca antes.

 _Me tienes que estar jodiendo…_

 **A pesar de ya haber hecho un kinktober, no me conformo con esto del mes de la lujuria y la pasión… aunque claro que lo publicado aquí no será completamente aquello.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.  
**


	15. Futuro

Eran los únicos que aún estaban despiertos, sus ojos bien puestos en el otro a pesar de tener fuego dividiéndolos. La fogata seguía igual de viva que hace horas, todos ya se habían retirado a dormir, mañana era el último día de campamento después de todo, las ansias de irse de este infierno y probar una cama de verdad era lo que la mayoría anhelaba.

Excepto ellos.

Ella tenía sus manos sobre sus muslos, su cabello suelto y puesto de un costado, pequeños shorts de tela, una polera con tirantes y un corazón palpitante.

El descansaba sus brazos sobre sus muslos también, solo que el tenia las piernas abiertas y su mirada baja, el polo negro y los shorts jeans combinaban a la perfección con sus clásicas deportivas rojas.

Sabían lo que iba pasar, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a mover la primera pieza.

-"Que harás después de graduarte…?"-pregunto el varón. La respuesta llego unos momentos después.  
-"Estaba planeando crear mi propia agencia, aunque para empezar deberé conseguir trabajo en una"-sonrió-"Que hay de ti?".  
-"Togata senpai me dio una oferta de empleo en la agencia de Nighteye"-informo.  
-"Ya veo…"-acaricio su larga cabellera, sus ojos evadiendo los suyos.

El silencio de la noche hablo por unos segundos, los grillos les cantaron una melodía.

-"Me gustaría…"-volvió a hablar-"…me gustaría que estuvieras en el"-dijo sonrojado.  
-"En… que…?"-detuvo sus manos, sus mejillas se pintaron levemente de rojo.  
-"Mi futuro"-dijo con sus ojos bien puestos en ella.

La muchacha evito su mirada, sus labios se contrajeron y sus manos apretaron inconscientemente su melena. Estaba tan avergonzada…

-"L-las…"-inhalo una gran cantidad de aire-"…las relaciones e-entre héroes son i-inestables, no t-tienen futuro".

Su respuesta fue un duro golpe al joven, su corazón se estrujo por la que dijo, la verdad dolía.

-"Ya veo…"-sonrió a pesar de todo, poco a poco fue levantadose, listo para irse.  
-"P-por eso…!"-su amiga le gano en pararse-"Si uno de los dos, p-pues…"-su ceño se frunció, una de sus manos fue llevado a su pecho-"…si y-yo me abstengo de ser heroína por un tiempo… podría funcionar!".

La fémina termino con su rostro completamente rojo, sus ojos bien abiertos y sus labios bien escondidos. Estaba petrificada, no supo que fue lo que le había impulsado a decir tales palabras.

-"Uh… perdóname pero…"-llevo una mano por detrás de su cabeza-"…como así?"-cuestiono intrigado.

La pelinegra trago saliva con dureza antes de decir en voz alta.

-"C-contraer matrimonio! Eso es a lo q-que me refería!"-miro a un lado molesta.  
-"O-oh…"-sin embargo-"…pero aun no entiendo cómo-".  
-"Necesito un tiempo para acostumbrarme ok? Nunca fui una ama de casa"-se encogió de hombros.  
-"Ah…! Ahora entiendo"-se sintió mas aliviado.

Suspirando cansada, la muchacha se abrazó a si misma por el frio. Unos cuantos segundos después se encontró siendo abrazada del hombro por su acompañante, el frio se fue inmediatamente.

Los dos continuaron viendo la fogata en esa posición.

-"T-te… te gustaría formar una familia?"-pregunto de la nada, la mirada de sorpresa de su pareja le hizo entrar en pánico-"En u-un futuro! Me r-refiero yo!".

El rojo volvió a subirle al rostro, los nervios le habían hecho decir tonterías.

-"Una familia suena bien, creo que serias una buena madre"-le atrajo más a él.

Sus mejillas ahora se sintieron cálidas, igual que su interior.

-"Tengo curiosidad…"-dijo más relajada, su cabeza descansando en su hombro.  
-"De…?".  
-"Como se verían nuestros hijos".

 **Epilogo.**

Un gran retrato familiar, uno único en toda la mansión Yaoyorozu, pues era el inicio de una nueva generación. Una que tenía muchas pecas y ojos verdes en su familia, el cabello negro era algo que no podía simplemente desaparecer, más sin embargo, si podía ser modificado.

El lacio era cosa del pasado, los rizos eran el futuro ahora.

La leyenda que estaba por debajo de la colosal fotografía tenía como resaltante dos palabras de entre toda la descripción.

… _ **entre genios.**_

 **Tenía ganas de escribir de mis retoños, así que… no se haha.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	16. Sus peleas

**Resumen:**

A pesar de ser una heroína y tener como profesión enfrentar el peligro con regularidad, Yaoyorozu admite que las peleas mas duras que ha tenido no fueron con su traje puesto…

 **Su lucha.**

 **Canguro.**

-"Yaoyorozu…"-el tono que tenía era grave, encajaba a la perfección con su mirada determinada y seria-"…sígueme".

Incluso sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que este momento llegue, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir su ritmo cardiaco acelerarse y sus nervios aumentar. Antes de responder decidió tragar saliva con dureza.

-"Ok…".

Mientras que un peliverde tenía un merecido descanso en su cuarto, dos muchachas de tercer año de la academia más prestigiosa del país se dirigían en silencio a un apartado de un campo de entrenamiento.

-"Sabes… ahora que ya solo nos quedan días para terminar la academia… por fin me doy cuenta de algo"-dijo aun estando de espaldas.

Yaoyorozu permaneció en silencio, sus ojos bien puestos en la silueta de su amiga y rival amoroso.

-"Nunca voy a superarte completamente"-confeso-"No puedo ganarte en puntaje académico, pero si en lo práctico. Tu eres más bonita y femenina que yo, pero yo se socializar mejor con los chicos… tu terminaste siendo quien el escogió…"-sus puños se apretaron-"…y no yo".  
-"Kendo yo-".  
-"Esta bien…"-volteo a verle-"…hay cosas en las que no puedo ganarte"-sonrió.

Ese gesto tan puro en su rostro se mantuvo firme hasta el mismísimo momento en que levanto sus puños en su dirección, tomando pose defensiva y ofensiva al mismo tiempo.

-"Pero esta es una pelea que no quiero perder aunque sepa que no cambiara nada"-frunció el ceño, sus puños se estrujaron aún más-"Por lo menos me hará sentir mejor saber que yo puedo protegerle mejor"-estiro sus piernas.

Ahora estaba lista, la presidenta de la clase B y del consejo estudiantil preparada para darlo todo en este duelo a todo o nada.

-"Eso aun no lo sabes…"-dijo con valentía, de sus manos se crearon dos bastones largos y pesados.  
-"Esa es la actitud"-sonrió por ultima vez.

Luego todo se torno crudo y violento, rápido y letal, una danza mortal. Era increíble lo mucho que tardo el resto de sus compañeros en percatarse de su pleito, cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos la mayoría quedo boquiabierto.

Su arribar fue perfecto, el choque de sus puños les había dejado en esta escena. Una arrodillada y con su cabello cubriéndole el rostro, incapaz de levantar su mirada por el cansancio, otra ya hacia boca arriba, observando inmóvil la noche con su faceta cubierta por sangre y su cabello esparcido en los cimientos.

-"Y-yo… yo g-gane…"-dijo con su voz exhausta Kendo, sus manos eran irreconocibles al igual que todo su ser, pocas veces se le veía tan desarreglada como ahora.

Momo sintió ganas de llorar por sobre todos los sentimientos encontrados en el momento, incluso más que la frustración. Cuando les levantaron del suelo empezó a llover, la pelinegra agradeció a los cielos… no quería que nadie le vea derramar lágrimas tan calientes como ese día.

 **Garza**

-"Sabes cuál es la única manera para que puedas estar con él?"-le miró fijamente, el cruce de sus brazos se volvió más tenso.  
-"Hmm…?"-ladeo su cabeza inocente aun lado-"Cual…?"-sonrió a pesar de estar reflejando hostilidad en sus ojos.  
-"Tienes que robármelo"-frunció el ceño.

Un silencio sepulcral inicio en la pequeña mesa en la que estaban, las personas a su alrededor sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas. El peor lugar para empezar una pelea sin duda alguna, un restaurante de desayunos familiares era uno de los últimos lugares donde hubiera preferido luchar.

-"Ya veo…"-observo como la mayor tomaba lentamente su jugo de naranja-"…ahh! Bien, supongo que no hay otra opción o sí?"-su sonrisa fue borrándose.  
-"Así parece"-tenso su cuerpo, el peor de los escenarios empezó a correr como película en su cabeza.

Mas segundos pasaron entre el par, la tensión ahora fue mucho más notoria, todo el mundo en el restaurante detuvo lo que hacía para verles. Muchos empezaron a susurrar, sus identidades habían sido descubiertas.

Creati y Nejire chan estaban a punto de golpearse en sus bonitas caras… y eso en vez de ser interesante, se convirtió en todo un horror para los más cercanos a las heroínas.

-"Si gano quiero que te vayas, no quiero verte nunca más hasta tenido nuestro primer hijo o hija"-ordeno la peliceleste.  
-"Y si yo gano volverás a Tokyo, puedes hablarle y llamarle, pero no volverás a acercártele… hasta que yo lo diga"-también dio sus condiciones.  
-"D-disculpen…"-un camarero se acercó a su mesa.  
-"Ese cabello tuyo…"-menciono Nejire-"…Izuku te dijo que te veías mejor teniéndolo suelto, verdad?".

Momo afilo su mirada, el temor y pánico se apoderaron de ella.

-"Así es…".  
-"La que pierda tendrá que cortárselo".

La pelinegra trago saliva, los nervios la estaban matando.

-"S-señoritas…"-el pobre mesero continuo siendo ignorado.  
-"Bien!"-aplaudió la mayor-"Te deseo suerte!"-extendió su mano a la vez que se levantaba.  
-"I-igualmente…"-acepto el apretón escéptica.

Nejire volvió a tener su misma sonrisa brillante de siempre, luego de ponerse una gorra de béisbol, esta simplemente le pago un billete al asustado empleado y se retiró en silencio. Dejando a Momo con su mente hecha un desorden.

De todas las que había enfrentado… esta era la que no podía leer y entender.

Su forma de ser era demasiado inexacta, como si de un viento salvaje se tratase, el miedo de volver a perder no le dejo en paz hasta llegadas las horas de la noche. Cuando un mensaje de texto con unas coordenadas le fueron enviadas.

-"Vas a salir?"-pregunto el desde el baño, asomándose por la puerta con su cabello aun con espuma.  
-"Ire a comprar unos dulces a la tienda, quieres que te traiga algo?"-le pregunto como si nada, su sonrisa perfecta en acción.  
-"Hm… unas mentas estarían bien".  
-"Mentas, entendido"-abrió la puerta-"Volveré pronto!"-se despidió feliz por última vez.  
-"Adiós…!"-se despidió desde donde estaba.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue lo último que se escuchó en su departamento, un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apodero del muchacho apenas su pareja dejo su vista.

El sentimiento aumento cuando no regreso por el resto de la noche… y tampoco por el resto de los días.

Hasta que…

-"Bienvenida…!"-abrió la puerta emocionado, feliz de que por fin haya regresado a casa.

Pero…

-"Hola… Izuku".

No eran de color negro, sino celestes…

 **Epilogo.  
Dinosaurio.**

La misma puerta, la misma hora, la misma fecha… después de un año esperando a que su cabello vuelvo a crecer, Momo por fin estaba lista. Hoy recuperaría su hogar, su honor, su amor.

No esperaría ni un segundo más, estaba más que lista, sentía que podía luchar contra el mismísimo Bakugou y no morir en el intento. Le sorprendía lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Tras recapitular el último año de su vida, la pelinegra gano la fuerza para tocar el timbre. Y espero…

Espero…

Y entonces la puerta se abrió… y su mundo colapso.

-"Ah… eres tú"-dijo la desconocida-"Ella dijo que vendrías o algo así, pasa"-le abrió la puerta por completo.  
-"G-gracias…"-ingreso titubeante, sus ojos aun desorbitados y su cabeza en otra parte.

 _Quien era esta persona? Donde estaba Nejire?_

-"Quieres algo de beber?"-le ofreció una vez estuvo bien sentada en el sofá.  
-"No gracias…"-rechazo cortésmente.

La rubia se alejó de la cocina y se encamino lentamente a la sala, el violeta de sus ojos nunca despegándose de su imagen. Una vez frente a frente, las cosas por fin tomaron diferente color.

-"He…"-soltó una risa-"…pues no eres la gran cosa ahora que te tengo de frente".  
-"D-disculpa…?"-regreso a la realidad la pelinegra.  
-"Estuvo hablando de ti por mucho tiempo sabes? Tuve que escuchar sus _Momo esto… Momo aquello…_ por un buen tiempo"-se cruzó de piernas.

No fue necesario que le explicara, pero aun no quería arriesgarse, quizá simplemente era una conocida o una amiga, quizá ni siquiera debía considerarla como alguien a quien temer. Debía mantenerse calmada.

-"Uhm… sabes cuándo volverá Midoriya?"-cuestiono con una leve sonrisa.  
-"Hm…"-giro a ver un reloj en la pared-"…como en dos horas más o menos".  
-"Entiendo, en ese caso-".  
-"Lo suficiente para patearte el trasero"-alzo la voz.

La pelinegra se detuvo en seco, atónita ante lo que había escuchado, lentamente fue volviendo a sentarse hasta mirarle a los ojos.

-"Si así es maldita…"-la rubia le regalo una sonrisa confiada-"…es exactamente lo que estás pensando".

No podía ser cierto, simplemente no había forma que alguien pueda haber…

-"Yaoyorozu verdad? Yo soy Yu Takeyama, un placer o lo que sea…"-se cruzó de brazos-"Por qué no nos ahorramos toda esta mierda y vamos a que te aplaste de una vez por todas?"-le dijo con el ceño fruncido.  
-"Que p-paso con-".  
-"La mate".

Momo salto de inmediato, alejándose lo más posible de la rubia, su cuerpo listo para crear lo que sea necesario para defenderse.

-"Pff!"-rio sonoramente la rubia, apretándose el estómago en el proceso.  
-"Q-que…?"-le vio confundida.  
-"De verdad te lo creíste? Dios eres más tonta de lo que pensé…"-se limpió una lagrima.  
-"Esa fue una broma de mal gusto"-le dijo molesta.  
-"Pues para mí fue buenísima"-se levantó del sofá-"Vamos, quiero terminar esto antes de la cena. Esta noche toca frituras".

Tras inhalar y suspirar en su sitio, Momo por fin decidió seguirle el paso, no debía dejarse llevar por sus bromas. No ahora…

Ganaría a como dé lugar, sería un todo o nada.

Estaba lista.

 **Estoy pensando terminar esto, aun no lo se, por ahora espero que les haya entretenido!**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **-Momo logra vencer a Yu.  
-Kendo le cede la victoria a Momo en su duelo, pudiendo asi ser posible que el par se mantenga como pareja.  
-Es necesario leer "Odisea al amor" y si lo desean "Los epílogos" para poder entender por qué o Yu Takeyama actua de esta manera. Ya que yo tengo mi manera de retratarla.**

 **Pdta: Gracias por los reviews anteriores, estaría bien que me digan que les pareció este shot.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


	17. Sesión de estudio

**Resumen.**

Yaoyorozu solo quiere estudiar, Izuku también… pero es difícil concentrarse cuando se es un adolescente y tu novia parece no entenderlo.

 **Sesión de estudio.**

Así estaban las cosas.

Mañana había examen de Historia Moderna y todo el mundo estaba preocupado por las últimas palabras de Midnight al dar el anuncio.

 _El que desapruebe tendrá clases extra conmigo por una semana!_

Nadie quería tener clases extra, además de eso, nadie sabía lo que la masoquista heroína era capaz de hacerles en esas horas a solas… incluso Mineta decidió ponerse manos a la obra para no reprobar el examen.

Por esa razón ahora mismo se encontraba sobre la enorme cama de su pareja, quien con el cabello suelto y recién lavado, tarareaba el ritmo de una canción de fondo puesta para estudiar.

Izuku trago saliva mientras fingía leer de su libro en manos.

Momo estaba radiante esta noche, se veía, olía y comportaba de maravilla. Aunque vestida con su elegante pijama, la pelinegra no dejaba de quitarle el aliento ni por un solo momento. Desconcentrándolo con cada movimiento que hacía, con cada vez que se volteaba a verle, preocupada por que el también este estudiando.

Inhalo con fuerza el aire a su alrededor, logrando su objetivo de percibir la colonia peculiar que siempre se ponía. Cada que la olía ponía su cabeza a dar vueltas, a pensar en acercársele y olfatearla de más cerca… quizá probarla.

Tal vez besarla…

-"Izuku"-le llamo con voz fuerte.

El peliverde bajo de su nube y se agito levemente.

-"S-si…?"-miro nervioso a su pareja.  
-"Estas bien?"-giro completamente, sus pechos resaltando incluso con esa holgada pijama.

Izuku se sintió mal consigo mismo al ver primero esa parte de su amante.

-"Haz estado raro todo este tiempo, te preocupa algo?"-se levantó para sentarse a su lado.

Si no estuviera sintiendo tantas cosas en este momento, probablemente lo mucho que le preocupaba le hubiera parecido tierno… pero ahora lo único que quería era que no esté tan cerca.

-"Uhm… p-pues…"-dejo el libro a un lado y se rasco la nuca intranquilo.  
-"Si hay algo que quieres decirme solo dilo"-puso su mano sobre la suya, su sonrisa cálida y comprensiva.

Ahora… normalmente no se comportaría así la mayoría de las ocasiones. Ella era una señorita de clase después de todo, sin embargo, los recientes rumores de que Izuku había aumentado su popularidad con las chicas de la academia le tenía preocupada.

Quería asegurarse de ser la mejor novia para él, no quería dejarse llevar demasiado por lo que decían otras personas… pero tampoco sería demasiado tonta como para no escucharlas y sospechar de ello.

Cualquiera sea de los casos, nunca estaba de más poner un poco de romance en su relación.

-"C-cambiaste de perfume?"-pregunto de la nada, sus palabras confundieron un poco a la muchacha.  
-"No…"-contesto extrañada-"…eso es todo lo que te tenia inquieto?"-hizo un gesto de interrogante.

El muchacho trago saliva, su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, sus hormonas… volviéndolo loco.

-"Lo siento, es solo q-que…"-rio nervioso, de un saltito en la cama logro quedar hombro a hombro con la morocha-"…extrañaba pasar tiempo c-contigo"-le abrazo del hombro.

Calidez invadió el pecho de Momo, una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

-"Eso fue dulce"-se relajó en su pecho, su cabeza inclinándose sobre su hombro-"También extrañaba esto…"-cerro sus ojos.

 _Quizá solo estaba siendo paranoica…_ pensó contenta en su posición la joven, toda preocupación desapareciendo de su mente. _Esto es perfecto…_

Tras unos cuantos segundos más en esa posición, Momo sintió la mano de su pareja sobre su mejilla, sabiendo lo que se venía, la muchacha simplemente se dejó llevar.

Comenzó con un roce, labios cerrados tocándose, tierno pero cálido… luego se tornó más íntimo. La mano en su hombro le hizo voltearse para quedar ambos frente a frente, facilitando su beso.

Ahora eran labios sobre los del otro, chocando contra el otro ni lento ni rápido, las manos de ella se apoyaron en su pecho y las de él la apegaron aún más a él desde sus hombros.

Lo que para ella parecía un beso normal que debía ocurrir de vez en cuando, para él era un momento de degusto previo a algo mucho más grande, mucho más primitivo.

Una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de la pelinegra al sentir su boca ser abierta, su corazón empezó a saltar y su rostro a calentarse.

 _Supongo que no hay nada de malo con algo de juego previo…_

Su respiración se volvía entrecortada, el aliento se le escapaba en nubes calientes de aire y su lengua empezaba a tomar vida propia. Esto iba tornándose demasiado intenso para un simple momento de pareja… pero aun así decidió no parar.

Al sentir las manos de él bajar hasta lo bajo de su espalda, ella por pura costumbre rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Ahora las cosas se pusieron aún más intensas de lo que ya estaban.

Mientras que continuaban dándose largos y profundos besos, Izuku se subió completamente a la cama. Momo, estando atrapada en el momento, le imito y no tardo en gatear hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él, el sonido de sus labios chocar aún vigente.

Un gemido se le escapó al sentir una de sus manos estrujar su pecho, le sorprendió lo brusco que fue… mas no le disgusto del todo. Poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas, ahora solo era el quien besaba, ella solo hacia todo lo posible para no caer de espaldas a la cama.

El increíble placer que sentía no le hubiera hecho percatarse de la situación actual en la que estaban, pero para su buena suerte, alguien más lo hizo.

-"Midoriya! Yaoyorozu!"-la voz de Iida se escuchó desde afuera, el par se detuvo de golpe, ambos girando a ver con ojos saltones a la puerta-"Dentro de poco serviremos la cena, recomiendo vayan terminando su sesión de estudio!"-informo.

Tras dar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, fue el peliverde quien decidió hablar.

-"Ok! G-gracias por avisarnos Iida!".  
-"No hay de que! Me alegra de que estén tan concentrados en estudiar al igual que el resto!"-se escuchó sus pisadas.

Una vez se fue las cosas regresaron a su color natural, Momo dio un largo suspiro que llamo la atención de su pareja.

-"Eso f-fue intenso…"-sonrió levemente mientras se arreglaba unos cuantos mechones que tenía enfrente.  
-"Si…"-le miro recomponerse.  
-"Me alegro de que Iida nos haya detenido, hay examen mañana después de todo"-soltó una risilla.

Izuku le miro serio, pensativo de lo que haría después.

-"Deberíamos ir recogiendo las cosas, tu libro se cayó al suelo"-señalo.  
-"No quiero hacerlo…"-le tomo del brazo, su agarre algo fuerte.  
-"Uhm… Izu?"-le miro algo confundida.

A pesar de que le vio acercarse, y que pudo exigirle que le soltara… su interior seguía caliente, una parte de si deseosa de saber que era lo que ocurriría si le dejaba.

-"Déjame…"-se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello-"…probarte".  
-"P-pero…"-mordió sus labios al sentir su cuello ser asaltado-"…d-deberíamos…"-apretó sus labios.

Mordiendo, besando y lamiendo fue como logro recostarla sobre la cama, sus manos aun siendo retenidas por las de él. Con su rostro rojo y respiración ofuscada fue como vio a su pareja, quien estaba sobre ella y con más brillo de lo normal en sus ojos.

Sus piernas se sobaron entre ellas en un intento de aliviar el insoportable picor en su núcleo, mientras que Momo ya hacia hechizada por la mirada salvaje de su amante, Izuku se bajó los pantalones.

 _Cielos…_ dijo internamente la morocha, su mirada bien puesta en el dolorosamente erecto miembro de su novio. Nuevamente la respiración se le hizo difícil, ya ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca, lo obsceno que era esto ya no le era de mucha relevancia ahora mismo…

…solo quería… solo quería darle una probada.

Momo trago saliva, sentía como si se le fuera a ser agua la boca si continuaba teniendo el "mástil" de su pareja enfrente suyo. El calor que irradiaba la ponía absurdamente excitada.

Estar tan hipnotizada le hizo ignorar que sus pechos ahora estaban al aire, sus pezones igual de rígidos que el miembro de su amante.

Cuando su virilidad entro por en medio de sus senos, adelante y atrás, la pelinegra sintió su corazón se le saldría, era tan lascivo… tan caliente. Sus manos se fueron a su sexo, no soportando el punzante deseo de sus instintos carnales, sus dedos lograron aliviar un poco ese estrés.

-"O-oh… M-momo…"-ronroneo Izuku, completamente indefenso y atontado por la increíble sensación que era estar penetrando sus grandes pechos.

Verle estar pasando por tanto placer le hacía sentir orgullo, placer y control, Momo humedeció aún más al ver sus expresiones de regocijo. Sus dedos cada vez entrando más profundo a su ser.

-"Dios…! Y-yo…!"-exclamo gravemente antes de terminar.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, ella también se había corrido casi al mismo tiempo que él. Esa última estocada había terminado con su miembro muy cerca de sus labios… Momo no pudo resistirse a llevarlo a su boca.

Izuku creyó estar en el nirvana al ver a su pareja estar besando y lamiendo su glande con tal sensualidad…

-"Momo y-yo…".  
-"HEYYY!"-la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe-"Ya está la comi-"-Mina se detuvo en seco al ver al par.

El gesto que tenía la pelirosa fue completamente indescriptible, el rojo se le subió a su rostro de golpe… algo completamente contrario a los gestos de horror que tenía el par.

El silencio hablo por unos buenos momentos… hasta que…

-"Oh…"-exclamo extrañada Mina, su mirada bajo a sus pantalones-"…creo que me corrí"-seguidamente cayó de espaldas al suelo.

 **Epilogo.**

Todo mundo comía de lo más animado y feliz, cada uno pasándose ensalada y bebida, un escenario bastante conmovedor para cualquier persona que haya experimentado una cena familiar o entre amigos.

Sin embargo…

-"Que les sucede a esos dos?"-pregunto Kaminari sutilmente a Mina.  
-"Ah…?"-Mina dejo de rellenarse las mejillas de comida para verle-"Ellos…?"-miro al mismo lugar que el rubio.

Momo y Izuku ya hacían con los hombros bajos, comiendo lenta y depresivamente, como si de un cachorro castigado se tratara. Ambos intentando no ver a nadie ni hablar en lo absoluto.

-"Hehe… no lo sé"-levanto y bajo los hombros-"No se absolutamente nada, amigo"-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 **Crucifíquenme y tírenme al último círculo del infierno que acabo de sobrepasar mi límite de obscenidad. Pero! Si es que esto les gusto les tengo buenas noticias, aún tengo más… y creo que las próximas actualizaciones de clichés será de esta forma… por lo menos hasta que se me pase hehe.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **-evolvelove.**


End file.
